Three Little Words
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Happy has three little, yet immensely powerful words to say to Carla, but he is not sure how to say them. Meanwhile, Shagotte finally decides to tell Carla the truth about her father. Natsu wants to learn more about Celestial Spirits to get closer to Lucy. Juvia is apparently set on being a barista, and her coffee becomes a huge hit. Additional couples and details inside.
1. Advice

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Yep, I decided to try to get another multi-chapter story out there. I am hoping the timing isn't too inconvenient. Anyway, as one would expect from me, the story is mostly Happy/Carla, along with Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Samuel/OC, Pantherlily/Shagotte, Gray/Juvia, Erza/cake, Lucky/Marl (well, they **_**are**_** a married couple), possible Wendy/Romeo, etc.**

**Chapter 1: Advice**

While still young, Happy was definitely sure that he was in love. The object of his affection? Why, it was none other than Carla, a fellow Exceed. Carla was the most beautiful white furred cat Happy had ever laid eyes on. She had adorable chocolate brown eyes, the elegant emblem of Fairy Tail stamped onto her back, a long tail with a cute ribbon tied to the end of it, a love of Darjeeling tea like no other, and an impressive vocabulary that one wouldn't expect from a six-year-old.

It was early in the morning. Happy shook Natsu awake. He asked, "Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Natsu asked groggily.

"There is something important I want to tell Carla, but…I'm scared," Happy admitted.

"She's gaining weight, isn't she?" Natsu asked, wide awake and curious.

"No! That's _your_ girlfriend!" Happy corrected him bluntly.

"You mean Lucy? Her figure looks the same to me. Or, it did the last time I saw her, which was yesterday…" Natsu thought long and hard about it. "Give me a minute."

"I guess I'll just ask Papa," Happy decided. He was referring to his biological father, Lucky. As it would turn out, the strict old farmer cat was Happy's father, and he had not come to realize it until sometime ago, when Natsu and Lucy went through the trouble of tracking Lucky and Happy's mother, Marl, down. Lucky and Marl had recently built a little house right next to Natsu and Happy's house along with joining Fairy Tail, not wanting to be away from their son any longer.

Happy went outside to the little house, which, like Lucky and Marl's last house in Edolas, bared an uncanny resemblance to Lucky. He knocked on the door. His mother opened it, smiling cheerily. "Happy! What a pleasure to see my favorite little neighbor!" With that, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Hi, Mama. I was hoping to ask Papa for some advice. Is he still here, or did he go to the guild, already?" Happy asked hopefully.

"He's here, sweetie. Come on in," Marl welcomed her little son inside. "Out of curiosity, what did you want to ask your father about?"

"I wanted to ask him how he was able to tell you that he loved you for the first time," Happy admitted. Marl could tell that Happy was a little reluctant to confess. In spite of that, the younger blue cat continued by explaining, "I want to be able to say that to Carla, but I'm worried that she might not feel the same way back…"

"Oh, sweetie," Marl sympathetically hugged her son. "Happy, I'm sure she feels that way. When your father and I saw you dancing with her in the air, there was no better match."

"You mean at Miss Porlyusica's house?" Happy asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from his mother.

"How about your father and I tell the story together?" Marl suggested. "Do you like the sound of that?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded excitedly.

Marl went to get Lucky. After convincing him to come out, the couple sat in front of their son. Lucky shouted, "Kah! So you want to know about the first time I said 'I love you' to your old mom, huh?"

"Aye, please!" Happy said politely.

"Alright. Now, let's see…I think it went like this…" Lucky looked back on the glory days of his youth.

_Flashback…_

_It was shortly after Lucky and Marl decided to go steady. Lucky was as sure as he had wings that he was in love. He was in love with Marl, and he wanted to say it. He wanted to scream it to all of Edolas, so loudly that he would wake King Faust from his nap._

_He flew over to Marl's house, a little house of the outskirts of Extalia. Knocking on the door, he cleared his throat, wanting the moment to exceed perfection. When the blue female opened the door, she gasped in delight. "Oh, Lucky! You've surprised me! I wasn't expecting you, dear!"_

"_Kah! Ahem. Sorry. I needed to get that out of my system," Lucky shouted, then apologized._

"_Oh, that's fine. I'm used to you randomly shouting like that," Marl smiled pleasantly._

"_Marl, I know we've only been going steady for a short time, but…I've been in love with you since the day we met. I love you, baby!" Lucky picked his significant other up, spun her around, and kissed her._

"_Oh, Lucky!" Marl nearly cried due to her intense happiness._

"_You're the one! If I ever break your heart, I give you my full permission to beat me upside the head with a rock," Lucky granted._

"_I don't think I'll ever exercise that privilege," Marl giggled._

_End of flashback…_

"It sounds like you kind of killed the moment by saying she could hit you with a rock," Happy mumbled.

"It was sweet nonetheless!" Marl exclaimed happily, sighing dreamily at the memory. "Everything about him was alluring, even his short temper and constant desire to prove his manliness."

"I wonder if Carla will ever feel that way about me," Happy wondered aloud.

"That's what this is about? Kah! Sometimes, you've just got to rip off the bandage and stomp on it!" Lucky said.

"You have to remember, Lucky, he and Carla are only six years old—" Marl reminded him, but was interrupted.

"He should be thirteen by now!" Lucky pointed out.

"After hearing about that dragon, Achnologia, I think we're lucky that our son is even alive," Marl responded, "even if he was trapped in time for seven years. We owe Master Mavis…everything. And more!"

"Kah! She's manly!" Lucky claimed. Happy didn't exactly agree with that, but he didn't want to say that out loud.

"Um…" Happy wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sure Carla feels the same way about you, Happy," Marl pulled Happy into a hug and assured him. "You're a fine young man, and any woman would be happy to have you."

"Thank you, Mama!" Happy hugged his mother gratefully.


	2. A Queen's Sorrow

**Here is chapter two. Here, we see more of the other couples that I had mentioned before. Enough said. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: A Queen's Sorrow**

Carla had invited her mother, Queen Shagotte, recent newcomer to Fairy Tail, to stay in her and Wendy's room at Fairy Hills. Shagotte could not stand to be apart from her daughter any longer, so she accepted the offer graciously and humbly. She had been keeping something from Carla for too long. The truth about her father.

"Carla, honey, we need to have a talk," Shagotte sat her daughter down. "I think I'm finally ready to tell you about your father."

Carla could see the tears in her mother's eyes. Something tragic must have happened to her father or to her mother's relationship to her father. In spite of her concerns, she urged, "Please go on. I've been waiting to hear this."

"Your father was the king of Extalia. He was a wonderful living being. You…you have his beautiful chocolate brown eyes," Shagotte sniffled, fighting back tears. "He was always trying to be strong and happy, and to make me happy. He once made pancakes shaped like cat heads himself for me on my birthday, and surprised me with them when I woke up."

"That's so sweet…" Carla was touched by the anecdote.

"The good die young," Shagotte said as a tear trickled its way down her cheek. "It was awful. I was pregnant with your egg at the time. He had been diagnosed with a disease and had little time left to live. Not even the best doctors in Edolas could save him."

"Oh, Mother," Carla spoke softly, her voice filled to the brim with sympathy.

"His last words…" Shagotte felt a lump in her throat, but did everything she could to force herself to speak. "His last words to me…were…"

"Mother, you can stop. If it upsets you—" Carla tried to interrupt.

"You deserve to know more than anyone! He was your father!" Shagotte insisted, silencing Carla. "His last words to me were to do whatever was best for you. And shortly after his death…I saw it…the fall of our country…"

"Mother, I…I don't know what to say…" Carla felt tears come to her eyes, threatening to spill over and become a great waterfall.

"Even though you two never met, he loved you very much," Shagotte said before finally breaking down. "Before he told me to do what was best for you, our child, he told me that when he passes on, he hoped I would find love again. I don't know if I ever could…"

"You deserve to find love again!" Carla shouted as tears streaked her face. She had caught her mother's attention. "I didn't know it at the time—no one did—but you had to make an impossible decision! You've had to lose more than anyone should, and you did it selflessly for the Exceed race! The least you deserve is to fall in love again! Any tomcat would be happy to have you!"

"Carla…" Shagotte's eyes sparkled from the light reflecting on her tears. "My little girl…" The queen pulled her darling little princess into a tight, loving hug. "Thank you, Carla. I'm glad you're okay with me trying to find a new male. Your father would be so proud of you. I'm sure he answered my prayers and is—and always was—watching over you."

"You know who would make a good match for you?" Carla smiled as an idea came to her youthful mind.

"Who, sweetie?" Shagotte asked curiously.

"Lily!" Carla exclaimed cheerily.

"Lily? As in Pantherlily?" Shagotte felt her face heat up.

"I'm sure that you'll _love _him, and he'll _love_ you back!" Carla cooed childishly, not unlike her beloved Happy.

"…Carla, are you in love?" Shagotte asked curiously.

"In love?"

"With Happy?"

"With Happy?! Well…perhaps. There is a lot to love about him," Carla admitted. "He's sweet, kind, funny, generous, and—though he tends to hide it very well—he's actually very smart. And he can be so deep and philosophical when he wants to be," Carla started listing the things she liked about Happy. She started to realize that she actually _was_ in love with Happy. She never thought she would see the day where she had loved that silly tomcat, entirely because she had never expected it to happen.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shagotte giggled.

"Mother!" Carla's cute pink blush expanded and turned a deep crimson shade.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Shagotte laughed teasingly. Carla ended up laughing along with her.

"Look at us, Mother! We were in tears before, and now we are laughing!" Carla observed, still chuckling.

"I guess you're right!" Shagotte agreed.

Meanwhile, out in front of Fairy Hills, Levy was handing a stack of books to Natsu. She asked to make sure, "Now, you are going to read these? And _not_ burn them to a pile of ashes this time?"

"Of course! I want to learn more about Celestial Spirits. It'll help me get closer to Lucy, you know. I've set this challenge for myself and I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed in determination.

"…If you burn them, Gajeel will beat you up," Levy warned.

"He can try," Natsu seemed to accept that like a challenge as well. "I'll hit that guy ten times before he can blink!"

"I don't know!" Levy said in a manner of singsong. "My Gajeel is pretty tough!"

"Sure, he's like iron on the outside, but he's like butter on the inside. Fire melts butter," Natsu made a somewhat bizarre analogy.

"Are you calling the Iron Dragon Slayer soft?" Levy challenged, starting to get annoyed.

"And fattening," Natsu added. He was so naïve in a given moment.

"…You have studying to do," Levy said. With that, Natsu went away.

"I didn't do anything!" Gray, indecent as ever, was being dragged away by a police officer. Levy felt an eye twitch at the absurdity as she watched from where she stood.

"Yeah, like put on clothes," the officer agreed.

"Oh, good grief, Gray…" Levy shook her head.

"Release my beloved! Yah!" Juvia leapt out her window like Wonder Woman and pounced on the police officer. "Juvia is so glad Gray is safe. Wow, getting into the habit of talking in third person is easier than I thought."

"Why?" Gray asked, confused.

"Because Carla and Cana said it couldn't hurt," Juvia explained.

"Not talking in third person. I meant why did you assault a police officer?" Gray clarified.

"Because he was taking you away!" Juvia smiled pleasantly. "So Juvia stopped him. He was interrupting this!" She held up a piece of paper.

Gray read the paper. "You want to be a barista?"

"Oops! Wrong paper!" Juvia put that piece of paper away and took out another piece of paper.

"'I, Gray Fullbuster, take Juvia Lockser to be my beloved wife, so do I swear'?!" Gray read the paper. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not ready for any kind of commitment like that!"

"Oh? Okay," Juvia put the marriage paper away, saving it for later.

"Now why are you applying to be a barista?" Gray asked, intrigued.

Levy smiled at the absurdity of the situation. It was a humorous type of absurdity. She decided to take a walk down to the guild hall when she was passed by the mother and daughter Exceeds Shagotte and Carla. They were both teary-eyed and smiling. Shagotte had an arm around Carla, holding her close. Levy, watching the two, smiled. She was aware that Shagotte had needed to get something off of her chest and she assumed that was what happened.

Down at the guild hall, Natsu had his nose in a book about Celestial Spirits. He was very interested, much to the entire guild's surprise, including his own. "So there are 88 different gates, one per constellation…"

"I can't believe it! Natsu Dragneel is reading a book!" Wakaba observed, chuckling. "I never thought I'd see the day! It reminds me of the good old days!"

"Yeah! We'd have our noses deep in spell books, trying to strengthen our minds," Macao recalled, and he and Wakaba began having a long conversation about life in their youth.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Natsu," Cana said to him. "Lucy will be, too."

"That's the idea!" Natsu smiled and continued reading.


	3. The Fishing Date

**Okay, let me put two things out there first. One, I can claim the design of the Celestial Spirit Vulpecula, as there has not been any contradicting design/appearance for the Fox constellation. Natsu went out of his way to get Lucy a Gate Key in one of my one-shots. Two, I normally don't approve of dating at a young age, especially Happy and Carla's, but I guess I'll make an exception for them, given that the two were so cute and so close in my fiction called 'By Your Side'. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: The Fishing Date**

On the very next day, Happy took Carla to a creek in the East Forest, not far from Porlyusica's house. Since the two six-year-old cats were not human, Porlyusica didn't mind them as much, and she would not unless they accidently started a forest fire. Luckily, they did not bring Natsu. It was the two of them being chaperoned by Vulpecula, the Celestial Spirit Fox that was owned by Lucy (thanks to Natsu).

"Is this the spot?" Vulpecula asked. She was in her beautiful young girl humanoid form. She looked just like a fourteen-year-old human girl, only she had pointy fox years atop her head and a long, fluffy, gorgeous tail.

"Aye! Right over here!" Happy nodded and pointed to the creek.

"Happy, this isn't my idea of a first date…" Carla mumbled.

"Date?!" Happy repeated and fainted, dropping his fishing equipment.

"I've got him," Vulpecula picked him up and carried him over to the creek. "C'mon, Carla! It's fun! Are you scared that I'm going to catch more fish than you?"

"I take it fish is your favorite food?" Carla asked flatly.

"No, but it's up there," Vulpecula winked and set Happy down, gently slapping his face. "Come on, Hap, wake up. It's fishy time!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy's eyes shot open and he shouted happily.

"Hey, Carla, I hear that around these parts, some of the best tea leaves grow. We'll pick some later," Vulpecula cleverly negotiated.

"…Fine," Carla finally agreed to go fishing. She picked up a fishing rod and watched Happy cast his before casting her own. She looked at the fox spirit, asking "Aren't you fishing?"

"I am. Just give me a few seconds to build a fish trap," Vulpecula nodded. She was a trap expert, having avoided and escaped enough to know how different traps worked. On top of that, her intelligence made her a close companion and rival to Crux, the Southern Cross.

"A fish trap?" Carla asked. She looked at the ground before Vulpecula and before her eyes was a steel cage. "Amazing…"

"Thanks!" Vulpecula winked.

"I got one!" Happy cheered triumphantly, holding up a fish on the end of his line.

"Nice job! Alright, you two, I've given you enough of a head start," Vulpecula decided and put her cage in the water. It almost seemed to dissolve in the water.

"Where'd it go?" Happy asked, looking for the cage. "It's gone!"

"Camouflage…?" Carla wondered.

"Five!" Vulpecula pulled out her cage, which suddenly was visible upon being lifted out of the water. There were five fish in it.

"No fair! I've gotta go faster! Aye, sir!" Happy cast his line back in the water. In seconds, he had a bite. "Aye!" He yanked the fish out of the water, took it off the hook, and cast off again.

"I haven't gotten a thing…" Carla mumbled. She was starting to feel glum about it when she suddenly felt a tug on her rod. "Happy?"

"I think you've got a bite!" Happy deduced. To confirm his theory, Carla felt another tug on the fishing rod. "Quick, quick, pull it in!"

"Okay!" Carla nodded and tried yanking the fish out, but it fought back. "It won't come!"

"Make it!" Happy instructed. Carla pulled on the rod harder, but to no avail. Happy grabbed onto the rod, deciding to help her. Carla blushed when she felt his paws on hers. "Ready?"

"Y-yes," Carla regained sense of what was going on and nodded. Together, she and Happy pulled on the rod, fighting the fish. It might have been because Happy's paws were touching hers, but Carla saw fishing from a whole new perspective. The fish on the end of the line was stubborn as a mule. "Err! Oh! Happy!"

"It's a whopper!" Happy exclaimed. "On the count of three, we'll give it one big yank! Okay?"

"Yes," Carla nodded, hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"One! Two! Three! Pull!" Happy counted. He and Carla gave the fishing rod a great yank. They pulled a big fish out of the water. Both of them were on the ground. Happy had Carla in his arms. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

"Yes, you were—" Carla turned her head to face his face, but ended up pressing her nose against his by accident. Both of them blushed and looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, their thoughts faded and their environment blended. Carla had Happy. Happy had Carla. That was all that mattered at that moment. Carla finally thought to finish her sentence. "…right."

"Carla…" Happy spoke her name softly as he gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He wanted the moment to last forever. Her in his arms, staring into each other's eyes, noses touching, and not a care in the world so long as they were together. He wanted to tell her he loved her. The moment seemed perfect, but at the same time, it somehow did not feel right to tell her at the time. It was confusing, Happy's internal conflict.

"Happy, I…" Carla started to speak at an equally quiet volume, but she wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to be in his arms forever. She doubted even the Fiore royal guard was as secure as the blue tomcat's embrace.

"Aww, you kitties look so cute!" Vulpecula cooed, oozing at the adorable sight. "C'mon, let's keep our promise to Carla and go pick tea leaves. That fish you guys caught could last even Happy a week, and on a good week."

"Aye…" Happy nodded absentmindedly, and the Exceed duo stood up, still in a tight, loving embrace. They broke their embrace, but not completely. They were paw-in-paw throughout the duration of the tea leaf picking.

Vulpecula, keeping a close eye on the two of them, wagged her tail at them, adoring the cuteness of their feelings. She did not think she ever saw anything so sweet and so cute. Maybe she had. Maybe she hadn't. She looked at the sky, which had gained an orangey hue in exchange for its blue daytime color. It was almost sunset. "Okay, you two. Time to go back to the guild. I promised Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu that I'd have you back by sunset."

"Okay," the Exceeds complied. They held paws as if the link was a necessary bond between their souls.

Upon getting back to Fairy Tail, the two cats were reluctant to part. Shagotte promised, "Carla, you can see Happy tomorrow. We have to go back to the dorm now."

"Say so long, okay?" Wendy requested.

"Okay," Carla nodded. She faced Happy, still holding his paw. "I had a very fun time today. Thank you."

"Thanks for coming with me," Happy smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. Then, she pulled her paw away to retreat to Fairy Hills.


	4. Kiwi Perfume

**Here's a little present for all of you Pantherlily/Shagotte fans out there! Don't worry, Cappy fans. I've still got what you want in here. In short, there's just a whole lot of sweet cat love in this one, along with a sad/happy flashback. Well, enough said. **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Carla: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Kiwi Perfume**

Carla had written to Nichiya, the former captain of the Extalian Royal Guard, not to mention a residential Exceed of Blue Pegasus. Within a couple hours of her sending the letter, Nichiya flew through the closed window, shattering the window and sending glass shards all over the floor. He, with his deep masculine voice, exclaimed, "Meow! Man! In the name of all things great, I cannot let my queen suffer from the depression of the loss of our dearest king! I shall be her suitor! Oh, Lady Carla, I brought the item you asked for. Ichiya's vast collection came in handy."

"Thank you," Carla said flatly. She sweat dropped. She requested, "Captain Nichiya, please recite the letter I sent you to me."

"As you wish, Young Lady," Nichiya bowed and pulled out the letter, which smelled strangely of vanilla and manliness. Carla had not originally sent it that way. Nichiya read the letter aloud. "'Dear Captain Nichiya, my mother recently told me about my father's fate. I cannot help but feel that she feels saddened by the loss of her late husband, the contributor of half of my genes. It pained me to see her tears. She should not have to be a widow any longer. I want my mother to be happy. Please send a bottle of kiwi perfume as quickly as possible.'" His face suddenly distorted. "This is new. 'I feel as though Pantherlily would make an excellent match for her. He loves kiwis, hence my request.' I thought you were trying to remind me to send her a belated birthday present! Meow! By the by, Princess, you have beautiful handwriting."

"Keep reading, please," Carla instructed, as there was more to the letter.

"'I'm sure my mother will appreciate the item, accepting it as a gift, strange as it may be. If things do not work out, there are plenty of Exceeds in the sky, as they say. Or rather, as they should say. Thank you so much. Signed, Carla, daughter of Shagotte'. Hmm…" Nichiya contemplated the letter. "Meow! Man! In the name of all things manly, I will contribute to the Queen's happiness!"

"…You are aware this is a _female_ dormitory, yes?" Carla crossed her arms.

"…I am a cat," Nichiya argued.

His twisted logic was the same logic Happy used to come to Fairy Hills often and act as a tour guide for new girls. Carla, smiling at the memory of Happy guiding her and Wendy around the dorm, accepted the argument. "Fair enough."

"Carla? Is something wrong? I heard the window break and—oh. Hello, Nichiya," Shagotte came in after hearing the sound of broken glass from when Nichiya flew through the window.

"Good day, Your Beloved Highness," Nichiya bowed.

"For the most part, I've retired the title of queen. It still is my official title, but…there's really no need for it anymore. There is no need to be so formal," Shagotte smiled warmly at Nichiya.

"Uh…" Nichiya regained his train of thought. "Oh! Yes! I have brought you…a belated birthday present!" He handed her a bag.

"Oh, Nichiya, thank you! It was sweet of you to think of me," Shagotte graciously accept the bag. She pulled out a bottle. "Mm, perfume." She wafted it for a brief moment. "It smells like kiwis."

"Yes, well, I, uh, I must be going now! Man! Meow! Farewell!" Nichiya sprouted his wings and flew away.

"That was a tad odd. Carla, don't move, and if you have to move, fly. I'm going to get this broken glass up," Shagotte left briefly, coming back with a broom and dust pan. Carla, not having the temerity nor the desire to get in her mother's way, summoned her wings and flew up, hovering above the mess.

Sometime later, at the guild hall, Happy was happily humming, thinking of Carla. Her adorable face, her darling smile, her alluring resourcefulness. Words could not define how strongly attracted he was to her. It was even to the point where he sometimes thought he could never be good enough for her. He thought of the large fish that he and Carla had caught yesterday, his paws enveloping hers as her paws held the rod. Then, he suddenly remembered Totomaru, Romeo's magic teacher and a hibachi chef. Maybe Happy could somehow get Totomaru to prepare the fish into a romantic dinner for two, or better yet, teach him to cook.

"Do you smell that?" someone asked him. Happy turned to see it was Pantherlily. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Happy tilted his head and sniffed the air.

"That tropical, fruity smell! Mm!" Pantherlily exclaimed in ecstasy and started to purr. He closed his eyes and happily followed the smell to its source. After finding it, it took him a few moments to realize that he had buried his nose in Shagotte's torso, and that was only upon finally opening his eyes. "Ah! Shagotte! My apologies! You just…smell so good!"

"Um, thank you, L-Lily," Shagotte thanked, flustered. "It's a, um, a new perfume that Nichiya just gave me for my birthday, even though that was months ago. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I do," Pantherlily nodded. "You know, the delectable smell might just be getting to me, but I think you and I would make a great…pair. That is, if you'll have me."

"Even when you were banished, I always considered you a dear friend. You are anything but a Fallen," Shagotte said to him. She noticed something different. "You look taller for some reason."

"I guess this world has adapted somewhat to my original form, since I use it for combat so often. Maybe this world has a way of finding a happy medium," Pantherlily theorized.

"Too complicated!" Gajeel complained from a dozen meters away.

"Shh! Mr. Gajeel, I wanna see this!" Ester, Levy's Exceed friend, complained.

"You were the first to comfort me when…he died," Shagotte sniffled, only to find herself in a familiar embrace.

_Flashback…_

_Shagotte, heavily pregnant with an egg, gloomily wandered out of the Extalian General Hospital. The Exceed King, her beloved, had passed on. Starting to register the shock of the news, tears started to form. She hoped that their child would have his chocolate brown eyes and a love for others like he did._

"_Your Majesty," a masculine voice addressed her._

_She turned to the source of the voice. It was the brave, muscular Exceed warrior, Pantherlily. She addressed him back, stunningly soft in vocal volume, "Lily."_

"_My Lady, you have my sincerest condolences. He was the best king this kingdom has ever seen," Pantherlily got on one knee, hunched forward, and was now at eye level with the queen._

"_Thank you, Pantherlily. I…I loved him. Our baby…" Shagotte sniffled, placing a paw on her swollen stomach. "He told me to do whatever's best for the baby…"_

_Pantherlily placed one of his paws on top of hers comfortingly. Then, he pulled her into a gentle hug. He assured, "Whatever you have to do, do it. You have me in your corner."_

"_But you…you shouldn't be here…" Shagotte gazed into his eyes, glancing at the scar along his left eye. "Helping that human…you did the right thing. I hope I will have the strength to do that. The right thing…"_

"_You do, Queen Shagotte. You have a good heart," Pantherlily told her. "If you'll excuse me, Sovereign, I must take my leave before I'm caught." With that, he vanished into the night._

_Shagotte couldn't help but smile, even if it was a sad smile. She chuckled and echoed, "Sovereign?" _

_End of Flashback…_

"Lily, I never got to thank you for that night outside the hospital. I needed it more than I realized at the time," Shagotte thanked him. "I did have that strength you had. The strength to do the right thing, even though it was frowned upon by others…I had it. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, but I can't take credit for your strength. You made that choice on your own. I'd be proud to call you my queen if you hadn't partially disowned the title," Pantherlily told her. He purred, "I can't get over that perfume you're wearing!"

"Maybe I should wear it more often," Shagotte giggled.

"What's happening?" Gajeel didn't understand what was going on.

Happy looked at Carla, who was standing by Shagotte. He smiled. He knew from that grin on her face that she had pulled some strings so her mother would have a second chance at love. Her cleverness made her that much more alluring in Happy's opinion. If he could only tell her how he really, truly felt in the depths of his heart…


	5. Cats and Robbers

**Chapter five, the fifth chapter, here it is. This is mostly Happy/Carla, A.K.A. Cappy, but there is some Natsu/Lucy stuff you may enjoy, NaLu fans. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Cats and Robbers**

Team Natsu, otherwise known as Fairy Tail's strongest team, went out on a mission to catch some robbers. Seemed easy enough. Or so they thought. The robbers raided a bank in Clover, hijacked a train, and were considered to be so dangerous that they were nearly classified as an S-Class outlaw job. Since the thieves hijacked a train, Erza had come up with a plan to intercept the train somewhere along the tracks.

"The train should be here any minute now," Erza's eyes narrowed as she waited patiently on the tracks.

"Um…what if we get hit?" Lucy swallowed and asked.

"…Think about happy thoughts," Erza recommended.

"Happy's probably thinking about fish," Gray assumed. "Eh, Happy?"

"Aye, sir…" Happy said absentmindedly. In truth, he hadn't heard Gray's comment. When they were told to think happy thoughts, he immediately started daydreaming about finally being able to tell Carla how much he loved her. He wanted to really make his mark. It had to be a perfect moment. Nothing less would suffice.

Happy almost didn't hear Erza yell, "Here it comes!" The train was headed right towards them.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu's fists became enveloped in flames.

"I hope it doesn't get too violent," Wendy squeaked.

"Focus, child!" Carla instructed Wendy.

"Let's go! Ice Make: Floor!" Gray caused the tracks to freeze. He had even frozen the wheels of the train to the icy tracks. The train was immobilized.

"Leave no car unchecked! Charge!" Erza instructed and charged into the train.

"That's Erza for you!" Lucy grinned. She, Carla, and Wendy followed the redheaded S-Class wizard into the train.

"I'd better get in there before all the action is over!" Natsu was about to head in when he saw Happy staring off into space. "Hap! Snap out of it, would you? We've got skulls to bash."

"Aye," Happy seemed to return to reality. He flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm going to stay out here and keep the ice from melting. Try not to blow the train up," Gray advised.

"You're not the boss of me, Arctic Nudist!" Natsu claimed as he headed into the train, Happy close behind. Natsu was snickering at himself and his own comment. "Arctic Nudist…"

"Whoa!" Happy gasped. The train car was sliced in half, right down the middle. Dozens of men in black outfits and matching masks were scattered about the car. "Erza did all this?!"

"Dang it! We miss all the fun!" Natsu complained.

"Let's head to the next car!" Happy suggested and flew ahead.

"Aye!" Natsu nodded and followed.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Happy whined.

"You don't mind sharing, right?" Natsu asked with a humored grin. "By the way, you've been kind of distant lately. What's up with you?"

"Remember when I told you I had something important to tell Carla?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded, so Happy continued, "I have to find a way to tell her I love her without scaring her away."

"That's easy," Natsu smirked.

"How?" Happy asked eagerly, looking at Natsu like a saint.

"Just kill her first."

"NO! NEVER! NOOO!"

"Bud, I'm kidding," Natsu put his hands up defensively. "Relax, okay. I don't want you to kill her. I'm just lightening the mood."

"You have a bad sense of humor," Happy crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu brushed aside the comment. "I guess you could always try to play to her interests?"

"Like you are with Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"…"

"Right, your thing. Sorry," Natsu apologized. He stormed into the next car. There were even more thieves there than in the last one. Lucy and Loke were defending themselves in one corner. Erza was protecting Wendy in another corner. Six of the thrifty, shifty takers had surrounded poor little Carla. One of them, evidently a ring magic user, charged up his fist with magic and was about to hit her.

"Leave her alone!" Happy jumped in the way. He took the full force of the punch and the force of impact threw him into the wall of the train car, creating an enormous dent.

"Happy!" Carla screamed.

"Happy, no!" Natsu yelled. He turned his attention to the ring magic user, bellowing, "You hurt my little buddy! You got a death wish or something, pal?! I'll grant it if you do!"

"Uh-oh…" Erza knew that the whole car was about to burst into flames. "Skedaddle!"

"Who says that anymore?" Lucy commented.

"Just do it!" Erza commanded. She forced her way over to Carla, as did Loke, who peeled Happy off the wall.

"I hope our pay doesn't get deducted again…" Lucy muttered as she was about to leave the train car. Someone grabbed her ankle. It was the guy who hit Happy.

"Please…save me!" the masked man wailed.

"DID YOU JUST TOUCH HER?! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Natsu roared. Lucy jumped into the next car and closed the door as an onslaught of large flames erupted from the Dragon Slayer. She heard him shouting, "DON'T! EVER! LAY! A HAND! ON MY GIRL AGAIN!"

"I've seen him angry, but never like this," Erza gasped, wide eyed.

"Not even when Yukino was kicked out of Sabertooth and he attacked their inn!" Wendy added.

"That's Natsu for you," Loke adjusted his blue sunglasses. "I've got to go. See you around, Lucy?"

"Yeah," Lucy turned to him and nodded. "Thanks for your help." With that said, Loke's body became a bright flash of golden light. The next instant, he vanished.

"That was a doozy," Natsu came into the car and stretched. "Is Happy alright?"

"Happy, speak to me!" Carla begged, holding Happy in her arms. Tears were dangling in her eyes.

"Car…la…" Happy rasped. "Are you…okay?"

"Yes…yes, I am, you foolish tomcat! I don't know how you survived, but I can't believe you'd be so reckless! Had you even considered beforehand how I would feel if I ever lost you?! Were you even thinking at all?!" Carla yelled at him. When the tears formed in his eyes, she realized that she was scolding him for saving her life, willingly putting it at his own risk.

"I'm sorry…" Happy apologized weakly, tears trickling from his eyes.

"No…no, don't be…" Carla sighed. "Thank you for saving me. You just…scared me, that is all…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, Happy, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Stop apologizing. You're my hero. Can you stand?"

It took a bit of effort and some pain to work through, but Happy did manage to stand on his own. He asked, "Me? Your hero?"

"Yes," Carla nodded sincerely.

"…I won't let that go to my head," Happy promised. Carla somehow knew that Happy would do everything in his power to keep that promise. For her. Because he told her he wouldn't let that happen. "And I don't want to lose you either."

"This is so beautiful!" Erza dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Gray rushed in, panicked. "What the heck happened?! I saw the column of fire and I figured it was Natsu! Is everyone okay? No one burned alive?"

"We're fine," Lucy nodded, still a bit shocked from hearing Natsu refer to her as 'his girl'. She then noticed something quite unsurprising of Gray. "Uh…"

"Eek!" Carla squealed, covering her eyes. "For the love of all that is sacred, make yourself decent, Gray!"

"…Do you think anyone is going to notice what Natsu did to the train car behind us?" Wendy asked, gesturing to the scorched remains of the car behind them.


	6. Nurse Carla

**Chapter 6: Nurse Carla**

As it would turn out, the gang did have to pay for the damages out of their reward, but it was not a substantial fee. The team had been discounted because they caught the notorious circle of criminals known as the Master Thieves.

"Seriously? Their name was so cliché," Lucy complained about the lack of originality in the name of the group of outlaws, and with good reason.

"Still, I find it a little unsettling how much trouble they gave us. They showed strength in numbers, but numbers do not win battles," Erza responded.

"Yeah. Some of them were pretty strong, though. I hope Happy is doing okay," Lucy sighed. "The poor little guy was told to stay home and recover. He did take a pretty hard hit…"

"…Why don't you and I go to the bakery and buy him a cake?" Erza suggested.

"You're not fooling me. You'd devour the cake before we would get to Natsu and Happy's house, and I'd end up paying for it," Lucy replied, slightly annoyed at the suggested.

"True, true!" Erza laughed, which Lucy found surprising. "You saw right through me! You always were a clever one, Lucy. I find that admirable."

"Aww! Thanks!" Lucy blushed.

"Now about that cake…"

"No!"

"I'm kidding, Lucy."

Meanwhile, Carla, dressed in an adorable nurse costume, was tending to Happy, who was still banged up and sore. Happy told her, "Carla, I really appreciate this, but you don't have to do this. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Not really. A comrade in need is a comrade indeed," Carla shook her head and gave him a plate of fish. She smiled when she saw his eyes light up. "Go ahead. Eat up."

"Thanks, Carla! You're the best nurse ever!" Happy thanked her, gratefully taking the fish. He popped it halfway into his mouth and started sucking and teething on it.

"I appreciate the praise," Carla smiled cheerily, amazed as ever by Happy's boundless positive energy. She turned around to find Natsu on the floor, reading a book about Celestial Spirit magic. "Natsu, I can appreciate you reading a book—and I'm still astounded that you are—but would it kill you to show some sympathy and compassion for your friend?"

"Happy doesn't want people to worry about him. That's why I didn't name him Worry," Natsu smirked and met Carla's eyes with his own. Carla's eyes widened as she let out a light gasp. Happy was named Happy because when he first hatched, his hatching soothed everyone during a time of bickering and Lisanna had said he was like a blue bundle of happiness, thus he was named Happy by Natsu.

"Is that true?" Carla turned back to Happy and asked; her eyes full of various emotions.

"I don't want to cause people stress, least of all you," Happy said sweetly and sincerely. "You're important to me, Carla. I…I l—"

"Oh, no way! This is so cool! Maybe Lucy knows where to find this key!" Natsu interrupted with a loud outburst of unbridled excitement.

"What possibly could be the catalyst of your…reaction?" Carla asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, putting both paws on her hips.

"Read!" Natsu shoved the book in her face.

"Natsu, don't throw things at her!" Happy scolded, being very defensive about anything Carla-related.

"I didn't throw it!" Natsu pointed out angrily.

"Boys, boys, stop fighting! It embarrasses me!" Carla scolded them both.

"Sorry…" Happy hung his head in shame. "That was so impolite of me."

"Ahem," Carla cleared her throat. She read, and then summarized the passage of text. "Ah, I understand now. You were excited because of the fact that there is a dragon constellation, known as Draco."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! And it's not one of the Zodiac keys, so it must be a silver one!" Natsu nodded excitedly. "Man, Lucy's gonna flip!"

"I imagine a Celestial Spirit as powerful as a dragon would have an exceedingly rare key among silver keys," Carla pointed out.

"Aye. Hey, are there any cat Celestial Spirits besides Loke?" Happy asked curiously.

"Uh…let me check," Natsu replied and started to flip through pages. "It looks like there's a lynx constellation."

"Ooh!" Happy's eyes were wide with awe.

"A lynx, eh? That sounds interesting," Carla said, imagining what such a spirit was like. What she imagined bore startling resemblance to Evergreen, only with a lynx pattern outfit.

"What do you think Lynx looks like, Natsu?" Happy asked curiously.

"Probably something along the lines of a cheeseburger with antlers. You never know," Natsu guessed. Carla's jaw dropped at the moronic-sounding hypothesis. Was he serious?

"Aye, he really means it," Happy sighed, answering the question Carla dared not ask.

"Now I wonder where I can get a Draco key…" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Where did you get Vulpecula's key?" Happy asked him.

"A job," Natsu answered.

"Oh. Um, N-Nurse Carla?" Happy spoke Carla's name, which was like candy on his lips.

"Yes, Happy?" Carla responded, suddenly remembering she was dressed up as a nurse to fit her role in caring for him.

"There's something I want you to have," Happy said and got out of his hammock bed.

"No, Happy, don't move around! You're still hurt!" Carla protested as she watched Happy wobble over to a drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out a… "Why do you have a brick?"

"I don't know if you would want this, but it's a precious memory for me," Happy walked over to her with a slight limp. He held one of his sore arms with the unoccupied opposite paw. "I don't know if you'd want this. It's a piece of Nirvana. I don't think you would, considering it was going to destroy your old guild, but…"

"But what? How could a part of that monstrosity be a memory considered precious to you?! It was a weapon of mass genocide!" Carla demanded, recalling the near destruction that Cait Shelter, her old guild (though not a real guild), nearly underwent.

"It was also the first job you and I ever did together…" Happy told her. "The job we first met over. I know it caused you a lot of trouble, but—"

"Happy…" Carla sighed. Once again, she snapped at him when she was in the wrong. _What is wrong with me? Why do I do this to him? _"When you put it that way, Happy, I can see why you'd call it a precious memory. You were so brave then, and you still are."

"Carla…" Happy's eyes sparked. He smiled. "So, will you take it?"

"Happily and humbly," Carla nodded, graciously accepting the brick.

"Maybe that's what I'll get Lucy for her birthday!" Natsu decided. "I will give her a brick!"


	7. Dinner at Lucy's House

**Here's the seventh chapter. It has a slight twist to it that you will see in the beginning of the chapter. More than enough said. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Dinner at Lucy's House**

That evening, Lucy was standing at Natsu's door. She knocked twice before Natsu kicked the door open. He barked, "Who's there?! Oh, hey, Lucy! What brings you to this side of paradise?"

"Your place isn't what I'd call paradise," Lucy chuckled awkwardly. "Carla and Happy are there, right?"

"Aye," Natsu nodded and smirked.

"That's my thing, Natsu!" Happy yelled from inside the humble abode.

"Why do you ask?" Natsu questioned Lucy casually, ignoring Happy's outburst.

"Well, I was wondering if you three wanted to come over to my place for dinner. Kind of like…a double date?" Lucy suggested.

"Can I dig a hole afterwards?" Natsu asked with eyes full of hope.

"…Sure," Lucy said slowly.

"Alright! I'm in!" Natsu exclaimed triumphantly. "Happy, Carla, dinner at Lucy's! For once, we're showing up invited!"

"I don't show up uninvited! That's impolite!" Carla snapped at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What's impolite is that we've bathed and slept there without her consent," Happy chuckled nervously. Carla gave him an annoyed look, and with good reason. Then, to his surprise, she smiled at him.

"If I'm going to dinner, I should probably inform my mother of my whereabouts. Shall I meet you there?" Carla said, sprouting her wings in a flash of pink light.

"Aye!" Happy nodded excitedly. Carla flew out of the house. Happy, though still sore, got out of bed and informed Natsu, "I'm going to go tell my parents, too. You guys can go on ahead."

"You sure, little buddy? You're still a little banged up," Natsu pointed out with concern.

"Aye, sir! I'll only be a few minutes!" Happy nodded excitedly.

"Where do your parents live, Happy?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"We built a little house right next to ours," Happy informed her as he walked out the door. Lucy followed him out to get a good look.

"Oh. How did I not see that?" Lucy tilted her head in bewilderment.

"Because you couldn't wait to invite us to your party," Happy answered.

"It was a rhetorical question and it's not a party!" Lucy snapped at the little blue cat. As Happy entered his parents' house, Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I don't know where he gets his ideas."

"Sometimes, I think he gets them from fortune cookies," Natsu theorized, standing unnervingly close to her. She didn't seem to mind. "C'mon, let's get going. Happy's a speedy little thing; he'll catch up."

"Okay," Lucy nodded. Off to her house they went, but not before Natsu grabbed the large fish that Happy and Carla caught together.

Meanwhile, inside Lucky and Marl's house, Happy informed his parents, "Natsu's going on a date with Lucy at her house. She invited Carla and me to come along!"

"Are you sure about going, dear?" Marl hugged him, minding his sore body. "I was so worried when Natsu told me what happened on the train…"

"I'm fine, Mama. Honest," Happy looked at her with his big, dark, innocent eyes.

"Kah! It takes a real man to take a hit like that for a girl! I'm proud of him!" Lucky shouted as he read a newspaper. "Ah, the press…"

"Just come home safely," Marl requested.

"Aye!" Happy nodded eagerly and kissed his mother's cheek. He went over to the door, looked back, and smiled. "I love you both. I'll be back later."

"Have fun," Marl told him. He nodded and flew away. She sighed, gazed out the doorway, and said to her husband, "He's growing up so fast. In some ways, he's caught up to those lost seven years. In others, he's still the little six-year-old from when we first met."

"C'mon, Marl, he's been that six-year-old for as long as we've known him. But he's so out there, watching the world grow around him. I guess he's just growing up with it," Lucky got up and placed a paw on his wife's right shoulder.

"Aye," Marl sniffled and smiled. "Oh, Lucky…"

"C'mon, Marley," Lucky chucked and scooped her off her feet.

"Oh, Lucky!" Marl laughed happily. "Just like when we were young!"

In the meantime, Carla was getting dressed at Fairy Hills. She was putting on the Celestial Spirit clothing Virgo had given her when the maid had gotten everyone to come to the Celestial World. Shagotte said to her, "Carla, you look adorable! Especially with that veil on your head!"

"Do you really think so, Mother?" Carla turned to her mother with a voice full of hope and two chocolate brown eyes to match.

"Yes. You look beautiful," Shagotte smiled. She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I hope I'm as beautiful as you one day," Carla hugged her mother. Shagotte returned the hug, delighted to have a daughter like Carla. She had lost Carla's first six years, which she felt were (philosophically speaking) the first and most important stepping stones in child development. She was glad how Carla had turned out. She wanted to thank Wendy for it. However…

_Flashback…_

"_Carla's always been the way she is. I don't think I had anything to do with it," Wendy told Shagotte when they were alone. Happy had taken Carla fishing that afternoon, and Shagotte wanted to hear the details of what she missed._

"_Really? She must have learned something from you," Shagotte insisted, shocked that Carla would somehow learn her tendencies all on her own._

"_Well, I did kind of teach her some of what Grandine taught me about manners, but I think she figured that out faster than I could teach her," Wendy contemplated, trying to think of what influence she could have had on Carla. "I think she's shy, but that might come off as pride sometimes. She probably learned shyness from me."_

"_She really is something, isn't she?" Shagotte chuckled. "Do you think there's still time?"_

"_Time for what?" Wendy asked._

"_Time for me to be a good mother," Shagotte elaborated on her question._

"_I think you already are!" Wendy smiled at the adult Exceed. Shagotte looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer with sparkling eyes upon hearing this._

_End of flashback…_

"Well, I'd best be going now. Good bye, Mother," Carla bid her mother farewell. She hugged her.

"Have a good time," Shagotte hugged Carla back.

"Thank you. I shall," Carla smiled. She exited their room and, eventually, the dormitory. She found Happy at the door of the dormitory. "Happy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up," Happy explained cheerily. He was dressed in the Celestial Spirit clothing that Virgo had given him. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"Yes," Carla nodded, giggling a bit.

"Shall we, my lady?" Happy asked, holding out his paw to her.

"Yes, we shall," Carla smiled and took his paw. "Happy, you can be such a gentleman sometimes. I adore the chivalry!"

"Thank you. It's not as easy as you think," Happy informed her as they launched themselves into the air and started to fly, paw-in-paw.

"It never is," Carla shook her head and smiled even more.

"Carla…" Happy said with a change in his vocal tone. Carla looked his way to see a small blush on his face. "I-I'm not sure how to say this, but…" He glanced down at the streets below and saw Lucy's house. "We're here." No! He needed more time, but it was time he currently did not have.

"The way you just said it was fine," Carla informed him, confused by his suddenly nervous and shy behavior. It didn't seem like him. Something must have been on his mind. With that acknowledged, something was on her mind as well.

They landed in front of Lucy's house. They knocked on the door, feeling small and insignificant compared to the size of the wooden obstacle. It was Virgo who opened it for them.

"Hello," the maid greeted.

"Hi, Virgo!" Happy returned the greeting cheerily. Carla was relieved and amazed that Happy was suddenly back to his old self.

"Come in. The Princess is expecting you. It delights me to see you in those clothes. I see they are to your liking?" Virgo asked, as if she was trying to make small talk.

"Aye!" Happy nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Thank you for them. They're lovely," Carla said politely and curtsied.

"You're very welcome," Virgo nodded and welcomed them in.

"So, yeah, you pay 70,000 jewel for a whole house while the girls over at the Hills pay 100,000 for a single room," Natsu was saying to Lucy.

"Yeah. I guess financially, I'm better off then they are. I think they have a big location advantage, though," Lucy pointed out. "I mean, after all, they're right next to the guild."

"Yeah, that's true. Couldn't be more than a five minute walk unless you're being slowed by old age. Even then, it's 50/50," Natsu nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked, completely lost.

"We're trying to understand real estate," Lucy answered.

"Why?" Carla interrogated.

"Why not?" Natsu countered. "We thought you two would like a little time to yourselves to talk, so you'll be sitting over there." He pointed to a small table with small chairs. A plate of fish was set in the middle, and a cup of tea rested at each seat. "I hope I didn't overcook the fish."

"If the tea is not to your liking, you may punish me," Virgo came in and informed the Exceeds, primarily Carla (given that she was a big tea fanatic).

"I doubt that will be necessary," Carla said in response. She and Happy sat at their little table. "It's kind of nice to not need elevated seats or to sit on the table."

"Aye. It's—what's the word?—luxurious!" Happy replied, taking a moment to find the right word to respond. He looked quite pleased with himself. "I guess we're sharing the fish. Would you like to try it first?"

"You can. I'm going to have a taste of the tea that Virgo brewed," Carla informed him, picking up her teacup.

She held the cup to her lips, those precious lips that Happy wanted to press his own against. He figured, however, it was in his best interest to wait. He could settle for lip-to-cheek type kissing and nose rubbing. He cut a piece of fish for himself and held it up with his fork. He did not normally use the fork, and yet he held it very well. He pressed the fish to his lips and took a bite. At the same time, Carla took a sip of tea.

"Incredible!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

The evening went on wonderfully. Both couples had a nice time. In fact, Happy and Carla had so much fun that it completely slipped their minds to try to admit their feelings for each other. Happy decided to escort Carla home, but Natsu came along this time. When they got to the door, Happy asked, "Would you like me to escort you all the way to your room?"

"No, thank you. The front door of the dorm will do," Carla shook her head. They hugged each other, pressing their noses together. "Thank you for spending time with me this evening."

"I should be thanking you. I had a lot of fun," Happy replied. "So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I believe you will," Carla smiled and nodded. They rubbed their noses together before she finally went inside.

"Dude…" Natsu said to Happy with a chuckle. "You and her are…I can't think of a good analogy!"

"You don't have to. I know what you mean," Happy smiled as he turned to his partner. "I feel like such a doofus, though. I keep wanting to tell her how I feel. I screwed it up on the way to Lucy's, cut short on time. Then, I completely forgot to tell Carla during dinner. Is something…wrong with me?"

"No, man. There's nothing wrong with you. I think you just need a little time to find the words," Natsu placed a hand on the blue cat's head in assurance. "It might take days, months, even years to get the guts to say the words to her, but if you love her, you will eventually say it."

"Thanks, Natsu," Happy hugged his best friend. "I've been giving out a lot of hugs today."

"Nothing wrong with a hug," Natsu grinned, scooped up Happy in his arms, and carried him home.


	8. Fairy Katana

**Here's the eighth chapter. I don't know how I thought of the weapon coinciding with the chapter title, but I have a good feeling about the idea. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Fairy Katana**

Waking from a peaceful sleep, Carla stretched, wrote a note to her mother and Wendy, and went down to the library for no specific rhyme or reason. She would normally find her cream-colored Exceed friend, Ester, down in the library, and they would divvy up the books they read. However, that was not the case that morning. She ended up encountering Natsu reaching for a book. Among males, Happy, Pantherlily, and Samuel were the only ones who could ever get away with coming into Fairy Hills.

"What are you doing in here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Carla interrogated the Dragon Slayer, who only just became aware of her presence.

"Oh, hey, Carla," Natsu just smiled, ignoring her question. He held a book with a green cover and golden writing.

"What is that book?"

"It's called 'Constellations for Dunderheads' by Crux," Natsu showed her the cover. To prove that Crux had written it, a picture of a cross that matched the cross marking on his key decorated the corners of the book. "He recommended it to me. It's a best seller!"

"I can only imagine…" Carla muttered flatly. Then, she thought of Happy. "You left Happy all by himself?! What if he wakes up and you aren't there?! You probably didn't even leave a note!"

"He slept over at his parents' house last night. Miss Marl said something about always wanting to tuck her child in," Natsu explained nonchalantly. "I didn't think you cared that much about him."

"I don't! I mean I do! But not in that way—oh, maybe a little in that way…" Carla stammered, having trouble finding the right way to answer without mortifying herself.

"Aww! That's adorable! You're in love with him!" Natsu grinned. "He's gonna be so happy when he hears that."

"You will speak nothing of this!" Carla snapped, panicking internally.

"Why not? This could be the motivation he needs to tell you how he feels," Natsu said, not realizing he nearly blurted out how Happy felt about Carla right in front of her.

"…What did you just say?" Carla's ears perked up. She was suddenly intrigued.

"Happy's got something he needs to get off his chest, but he's worried you'll run for the hills screaming…but we're already at the Hills, so there's nowhere to run. Right?" Natsu explained.

"Really?" Carla asked; her eyes full of hope, vigor, and dreams.

"Yeah. He really likes you, you know," Natsu nodded. Carla was relieved to hear that. It would make confessing her feelings to Happy easier. She would have to think of a way to keep herself from incriminating Natsu for telling her. Happy wouldn't be so happy if he found out his best friend absentmindedly told the girl he liked that he liked her. Understandable, no?

"Interesting. I think you've told me what I needed to hear. Thank you, Natsu," Carla thanked Natsu, bowing politely.

"Sure thing!" Natsu smiled, not having a clue what was going on. He walked out with the book on constellations.

Carla bit her lower lip with her upper teeth. It was all she could do to keep from squealing with joy and waking the entire dormitory. The information on how Happy felt about her made her feel like she could cross even the widest rivers, go through even the thickest forests, and soar to even the highest mountaintops. There was nothing she couldn't do!

"Carla?" Ester called out the white Exceed's name.

"Hm? Oh! Good morning, Ester!" Carla turned and greeted cheerily.

"You seem happy this morning," Ester observed. She wondered why Carla looked like she was about to burst into a pile of confetti.

"I'm just feeling unbeatable," Carla shrugged with a giggle.

"Like Erza!" Ester made an accurate connection.

Speaking of Erza, the S-Class Wizard was already down at the guild hall, where Mavis requested they meet. Erza said to the astral body that was the first master, "You said you wanted to see me. May I ask what for, First Master?"

"I have a gift for you, Erza Scarlet," Mavis nodded. She held her right hand up and out to the side. A flash of light glittered in the air, and in an instant, Mavis was holding a very special sword. It was a katana, and its most unique feature was the blade. It was razor sharp, like any good katana, but the shape of the blade had an uncanny resemblance to Fairy Tail's insignia. "Do you know what this is?"

Erza had never seen a sword like it before, yet she immediately had an answer by some miracle. "The blade of light that fairies use to cut through the darkness and counter the sword of evil. The Fairy Katana."

"Very good. The fact that you knew so well with a first look shows me one of many reasons why I would like to pass this weapon of light onto you," Mavis said, allowing the sword to rest in her palms.

"First Master, I am honored…" Erza got on one knee. "I humbly accept this gift. I do have one question, though."

"Yes?"

"Is this a fourth spell special to our guild?"

"Not initially, but we never fail to surprise, do we?"

"No. Such is the way of Fairy Tail," Erza smiled, accepted the katana, and added it to her pocket dimension.

"Why don't you go test it? By my calculations, you're favorite bakery is about to be robbed," Mavis suggested. She could barely finish her sentence as Erza burst out the door, nearly running Natsu over in the process.

"Watch where you're going, you nut!" Natsu yelled and brandished his fist, only to be ignored.

"What…?" Makarov said groggily, getting up from behind the counter.

"Number Six? What are you doing back there?" Mavis asked curiously.

"I decided to sleep here last night," Makarov explained. "This guild is my little girl, you know. Besides, I had a splitting headache last night."

"Why was Erza in such a rush?" Natsu asked. All Mavis could do was grin.

Meanwhile, at Erza's favorite bakery, she found herself chasing the Butt Jiggle Gang. She was in her red flame design pants and had bandages covering her chest, but that was just so she wouldn't be arrested for appearing indecent in public. "Attacking the place that has the best cakes in the town?! You three are even greater scoundrels than that wretched pillar! Feel the fury of fairies! Great Fairy Slash!" The blade of the Fairy Katana glowed. With a swift slice, she sent all three members of the Butt Jiggle Gang flying.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Lackey B sniffled.

"Boss! We were defeated again! At this rate, our credibility will implode!" Lackey A panicked.

"I don't care about that right now," the Butt Jiggle Leader announced with a wide grin and tears in his eyes. "We finally got Titania to admit that we are true scoundrels! This is the most glorious moment of my life!"

The bizarre trio of thieves went blasting off into the distance. Erza sighed, saying, "At least the cakes are safe. Honestly, those three are a thorn in my side. I wonder if they still give Carla nightmares…" She gazed at her reflection in the blade. For some reason, she found herself wondering what Jellal was doing right then and there. Then, she shook her head. She spoke apologetically to the sword, "I'm sorry I had to test you on those three. Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"No, that test was fine," a familiar voice spoke back.

"Fairy Katana? You can talk?!" Erza looked at the sword in amazement.

"No, no, it's me," the voice said. It was Mavis, who was standing off to her left.

"When did you get here, First Master?" Erza asked curiously.

"Just one poof ago," Mavis answered.

"Okay, then…" Erza accepted the answer, wondering how a 'poof' could be considered a quantifiable amount of time.

"There's someone you hold close to your heart…" Mavis started to say, but decided it would be for the best to let it be. "Anyway, you did wonderfully."

"Thank you, Master," Erza thanked the first master of the Fairy Tail guild.


	9. Little Kiwi

**Chapter 9: Little Kiwi**

Shagotte was amazed at the way being with Pantherlily made her feel. It was too early to tell, but she figured if she ended up marrying him, she had to make sure Carla was keen with the idea. She decided to do so at night, when it was time for bed.

"You girls should be proud of yourselves for volunteering at that hospital," Shagotte said to her daughter and Wendy.

"When you having healing magic like I do, you really can't help but use it on those who need it," Wendy smiled as she put on her pajamas.

"Carla, may I have a word with you?" Shagotte requested.

"Certainly, Mother," Carla obliged. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. That is kind of why I'd like to talk to you," Shagotte shook her head. She kneeled down and planted her paws on her daughter's shoulders. "I know you've never really had a father, so I am not sure how you will react to what I'm about to say. Shall I go on?"

"By all means, Mother."

"Very well. Things are going wonderfully between Lily and me. I feel so alive when I'm with him. He makes me feel happy in a way that only your father made me feel. Depending on how things go…we might get married in the future. I don't know for sure, and it's too early to tell. However, you're the most important thing in my life, and I need to make sure you're okay with this. If this grosses you out, I will stop seeing Lily," Shagotte said with eyes full of emotion.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm okay with it. I'm so glad that things are going well with you two," Carla hugged Shagotte. "And to think this all started over some kiwi perfume."

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Shagotte's tone of voice changed. "You certainly are a sneaky little thing."

"You knew?" Carla asked. The jig was up.

"Yes," Shagotte looked into her daughter's eyes with a serious gaze. Then, she smiled once more. "You're so much like your father. Thank you for caring about my happiness."

Carla's eyes lit up as a smile spread across her face. She hugged her mother tightly. She said, "This has been a great day."

"Oh? Why is that?" Shagotte asked.

"Well, Natsu told me something he probably shouldn't have. Happy apparently likes me a lot, likely to the point of loving me. I was relieved, because I think I can say it to him without worry now," Carla explained. "I hope Happy doesn't find out that Natsu told me. I think that would upset him."

"I would imagine so," Shagotte agreed. "Are you all ready for bed, little lady?"

"Oh, goodness! I'm afraid not!" Carla shot over to the dresser like a rocket and pulled out a pair of pink full-body footy pajamas. Taking off her day clothes, she pulled on and zipped up the footy pajamas. There was a hole in the rear for her tail to slip through.

"You look darling in those pajamas, sweetheart!" Shagotte laughed sweetly, holding her daughter close. "I suppose I might as well get changed, too."

Wendy, who was brushing her teeth, sighed at the fact that even Shagotte and Marl had bigger chests than her. She looked at a potato she was holding, wondering where in the world she even got it. As if voicing her thoughts, Carla asked, "Wendy, why do you have that spud?"

Wendy spit in the sink, looked at Carla, and answered, "Why don't you?" That was not at all what she meant to say, but her thoughts were on Romeo for some reason. It felt like yesterday when she knew him as a six-year-old. Now he was a year older than she was.

"Because I don't bring potatoes to the bathroom with me," Carla answered.

"Okay," Wendy nodded absentmindedly, wandering over to their bed.

"Are you feeling alright, child? Did you contract something at the hospital?" Carla asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," Wendy nodded.

"Alright…" Carla disregarded what she felt was strange behavior for Wendy. They got into bed, as did Shagotte. Carla slept between the two, thinking about how lucky she was to have them in her life. Then, she thought about life with Pantherlily as a stepfather. Maybe he and her mother could give her a half-sibling. "Mother, could you please tell me a story? One about Daddy?"

"Of course," Shagotte nodded, flashing a teary smile. She told her many things about the deceased king, including how they first met, their wedding, the funeral, and many things that happened in between.

The next day, Wendy and the two Exceeds walked into the guild hall, only to be greeted by Pantherlily, who had been awaiting their arrival. Pantherlily looked at Shagotte pleasantly and smiled. He greeted, "Good morning, my little kiwi."

"Oh, Lily!" Shagotte giggled. "Salutations!"

"I have a present for you," he informed her, pulling out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal its contents. Resting in a cushion was a beautiful silver necklace with a charm shaped like a heart.

"Oh, my goodness! Lily, it's wonderful!" Shagotte gazed at the necklace in awe. "I hope it wasn't a pain to get."

"No. Never," Pantherlily smiled. "May I?" Shagotte nodded, and Pantherlily put the necklace on around her neck.

"Thank you," Shagotte thanked. Her eyes were absolutely filled with gratitude.

Carla smiled, happy to see her mother so pleased. Pantherlily looked at her with a smile. He assured her, "I didn't forget about you, my littler kiwi. That is, if you're okay with your mother and me as a pair…"

"Yes, I'm fine with it," Carla nodded. Pantherlily's grin grew wider as he put another necklace of the same description around Carla's neck. "Thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome," Pantherlily hugged her, which was something she would have to get used to. It wasn't that she didn't like Pantherlily. She honestly did. He was a good friend and valiant warrior who gave Exceed-kind a good name. It just felt…different from whenever she was hugged by her mother, Wendy, or Happy.

"Carla!" Happy flew into the guild. He was very cheery up until he saw Carla in Pantherlily's arms. "Carla, are you…?"

"It's not like that! I'm six and Lily's with my mother!" Carla snapped before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry!" Happy recoiled in shock and fright.

"I don't know how you get these silly ideas, but you should have a little more sense than that," Carla sighed. "You're lucky you're cute." Pantherlily and Shagotte looked at each other and laughed.


	10. Team Natsu vs Cursed Fang

**Okay, here's the tenth chapter. Hello, summer vacation! And the solstice is tomorrow! Yay!**

**So, in this one, I made up a dark guild because it's been a while since I've added a chapter with action in it. Also, due to Erza's crazy plan involving two-piece swimwear, I'm bumping the rating up to "T" just to be safe. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: Team Natsu vs. Cursed Fang**

"A new dark guild has risen?" Gray asked, reading a job poster.

"Yeah," Mirajane nodded. "Rumor has it that they could have rivaled Grimoire Heart if this guild was around seven years ago."

"Whoa! That's insane!" Gray gasped at the description. "A dark guild as strong as Grimoire Heart?!" Then, he noticed something new at the bar. "Why is there a coffee maker here?"

"Juvia," Mirajane simply said.

"Ah, I see. She really wants to be a barista for some reason," Gray nodded. Juvia popped up from behind the counter, startling him.

"Would you like a coffee, my beloved Gray?" Juvia asked excitedly.

"…Can it be an iced coffee?" Gray asked, disregarding how spontaneous her appearance was.

"Coming right up!" Juvia saluted and started loading coffee grinds into the paper filter.

Macao wrapped an arm around Gray, saying, "She makes the best coffee around!"

"It's only been a week, and people have wanted to join the guild just to drink the coffee!" Wakaba added.

"Why haven't I noticed this?" Gray asked, having never seen Juvia make coffee until then and there.

"Because you're brain is frozen!" Natsu ran into the guild hall at break-neck speed just to make that wise-crack answer.

"At least I have a brain," Gray countered.

"Hey, I've got a brain! Better yet, I've got two!" Natsu boasted.

"You're a bad liar," Gray sighed.

"Am not!" Natsu growled.

"Break it up, you two," Macao broke up the argument before they could start a brawl and tear the guild apart again.

"Here you go!" Juvia gave Gray an iced coffee.

"Thanks, Juvia," Gray graciously accepted the coffee.

"What's the point of iced coffee anyway?" Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. "Iced tea, I can get, but iced coffee?"

"Shut it, pyro," Gray told him before taking a sip of the coffee. The taste was pleasantly astonishing. "Wow! Not bad! Not bad at all!"

"Do you really think so?" Juvia asked excitedly.

"Heck yeah," Gray nodded. "You'd better be careful, though. At this rate, you'll never be able to leave the guild because everyone will want your coffee."

"…I need to schedule barista hours, then," Juvia decided. After all, never leaving the guild meant she could never follow Gray home or on missions.

"Anyways, about this dark guild, they're called Cursed Fang, and they're supposed to be really dangerous. Apparently, they're isolated in a forest somewhere, but send their assassins across the country to get high-paying mercenary jobs done. If your team is going after them, you have to be careful," Mirajane advised.

"I don't think they could even match the Oración Seis, let alone Grimoire Heart," Gray smirked. "I'll tell the others about this."

"About what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Did you not hear anything Mira just said?" Gray asked, slightly annoyed.

"Was I supposed to?" Natsu asked innocently.

"…" Gray had no response.

A few hours later, Fairy Tail's strongest team was hiking through the woods. Erza was donning armor that repelled pesky insects. Everyone else was not so lucky. Wendy trembled, saying, "I-I'm scared. The idea of a dark guild that strong gives me the creeps."

"Oh, hush, child. I'm sure that those rumors are only rumors, exaggerations of their strength," Carla tried to reason with the Sky Dragon Slayer. She kept swatting at bugs with her tail.

"I don't think they're exactly a weak guild, either," Erza contributed to the conversation. "The reward is a fairly high price."

"I can already smell the rent money!" Lucy pumped her fist triumphantly.

"No, that's just me. Virgo gave me some cologne," Natsu stated. "'Star Stink', she called it."

"…So, Erza, do you have a plan?" Gray asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Yes. A fairly simple one, too," Erza nodded.

"What's that?" Lucy asked. She soon regretted asking that, as she, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were impromptu bikini models.

"I can't believe you had one in my size," Carla grumbled. Happy's heart raced as he gazed at her.

"I always come prepared," Erza smiled and walked into a clearing. "Come along."

"But we don't want to," Lucy and Wendy complained.

"What was that?" Erza asked menacingly.

"Uh, we meant… 'Aye, sir!'" the two girls panicked, coming out.

"Wish me luck?" Carla asked Happy softly.

"Always. Go get them," Happy said, holding her paw. He let go and watched her enter the clearing, hoping she didn't, by chance, feel his rapid pulse.

"Three," Erza started to count down as the three girls and one female cat stood in the clearing. "Two…"

"Why are you counting down?" Lucy asked curiously.

"One," Erza counted down. A herd of wizards wearing tattered dark cloaks stampeded their way. The redhead magically changed into her Flight Armor, wielding the Fairy Katana. "Charge!" She rushed forward with enhanced speed.

"We can't fight in bikinis!" Wendy protested.

"Not everyone has Requip magic, you know!" Lucy exclaimed. Suddenly, one of her silver keys glowed, and she suddenly remembered when Wendy was almost vaporized by Hades on Tenrou Island. "That's it! Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!" Ding dong! Out of thin air came the clock being. "Horologium, I hate to bother you, but…"

"Yes, Lady Lucy?" Horologium asked.

"Can we use you as a changing booth?" Lucy asked with an awkward chuckle.

"Certainly," Horologium obliged, unfazed by the question.

"Really?!" Lucy seemed comically shocked by Horologium's calm answer.

"One at a time, please," Horologium opened his door.

"Wendy, why don't you go first?" Carla suggested.

Wendy stepped inside the Celestial Spirit and closed the door. Horologium repeated Wendy's words verbatim, "'Oh, thank you so much, Horologium!' she thanks graciously." Wendy was out in an instant, wearing a light blue kimono.

"Probably not the best fighting clothes," Carla stepped in next.

"'What was the purpose of putting us in two-piece swimwear anyway?' she demands furiously," Horologium relayed Carla's statement. Carla stepped out, wearing a flowing white robe and a thin headband woven from gold colored thread.

"She's an angel!" Happy swoon.

"And I am the Grim Reaper," Gray said, wearing a dark cloak and holding a scythe made of ice. "You know, they say he's actually not so grim. He's actually supposed to be kind of sociable in his spare time."

"Just do your thing, Ice Reaper," Natsu urged impatiently.

"Okay," Gray nodded and stepped out. Just then, Lucy was stepping out of Horologium. She was donning a wedding dress for some reason. Gray couldn't help but ask, "Who's the groom?"

"Oh, shut it!" Lucy snapped as Horologium departed for the Celestial Spirit World. She yanked out her whip and started dealing out punishment, while Gray defended against advancing Cursed Fang wizards.

A red Exceed with elongated canine teeth and a wicked smile approached Carla from behind. He snarled, "Hey, little fairy. How's it hanging?"

"What?" Carla whirled around, and then recoiled. "Y-you stay away from me now!"

"Why not join Cursed Fang? You'll be treated like a queen there."

"I don't like your tone of voice, mister. Leave me be or face severe consequences."

"Why? What's gonna happen?" the red Exceed asked curiously. "We could really use all the members we can get. You ever kill anyone?"

"No, I have not. I will not be joining you, so go crawl under a rock or whatever it is you call your humble abode," Carla requested.

"Will you marry me?" the Exceed got down on one knee.

"Eh?!" Carla was taken aback by the question.

"I love you!" he said.

"I don't even know your name! The answer is no!" Carla slapped him across the face. "How old are you?!"

"Only as old as you," the red cat answered.

Carla frowned. "You're just a child. What are you doing in a dark guild?"

"No one else would take me," the red Exceed said. "The name's Crimson, after my fur color. I was taken in by that guy." Crimson pointed to a large, well-built man fighting Erza.

"Crimson, have you ever killed anyone? Do you get a thrill out of watching your victims suffer?" Carla asked, trying to hold back screams of disgust and hatred towards the idea of a child in an illegal murderers' guild.

"No. Now about that wedding…" Crimson spoke, changing his tone back to how he came off when he first approached Carla.

"The lady said no!" Happy hit Crimson over the head with a giant fish. At that moment, when Happy rushed to her rescue, that she had a vision. The vision was about Happy, who radiated an aura that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had two—possibly three pairs of enormous, glowing wings. It was hard to tell how many wings he had because they shone so brightly like a star. Was this a daydream? Was it a precognition?

"Where'd he come from?!" Crimson yelled, caught off guard.

"You stay away from this angelic feline, you mangy alley cat!" Happy warned, attacking him for making unwanted advances on Carla.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Just stop hitting me!" Crimson cried.

"Aye!" Happy suddenly smiled cheerily. He looked at the whimpering red cat on the ground and helped him up. "What are you doing in a guild like that? Dark guilds are scary, you know."

"They're not so bad once you get used to the people," Crimson whimpered.

Carla felt her eye twitch, unable to believe how the mood shifted so drastically in seconds. It was ludicrous.

"I don't know why you're doing this, or what dark guild in your alliance you fall under, but I will not let people like you use magic for wanton murder! Not when I can stop you!" Erza spoke defiantly to the large man.

"Oh, yeah?! I don't give a flying cat about what you have to say, Titania!" the enemy wizard spat back, nearly crushing her. She elegantly and effortlessly dodged.

"I resent that, Master Tiran!" Crimson whined.

"That's a weird name!" Natsu laughed as he punched a guy in the stomach.

"Do not mock me! I can crush mountains! I don't need to put much magic power into my fists to crush your tiny skulls! Crimson, get away from those frilly fairies! You'll go soft. It's impossible for the soft to survive in this world…" Tiran bellowed, and then his eyes darted towards the ground.

"Frilly? 'Frilly' you say?" Erza echoed. Her grip on the Fairy Katana tightened. She used her Requip magic to change into her Armadura Fairy. "Those who underestimate Fairy Tail are to be punished accordingly. Come!"

"As you wish! RAH!" Tiran charged at Erza with a fist supercharged with magic power.

"Great Fairy Slash!" Erza's weapon started to shine brightly. She brought the blade down with a great slash of magic energy. The attack sent Tiran flying back into a tree and knocked him out cold.

"Master!" Crimson shouted.

"Retreat! Grab the master!" a Cursed Fang wizard shouted. The dark guild's forces retreated, taking their wounded master with them.

Carla gazed on, thinking of the little red cat out in the big bad world.

"Is this a completed mission? All we did was send them back," Lucy asked, tilting her head. "It's not like we dissolved their guild."

"A temporary victory is victory enough. The Magic Council sent out for that job request. As long as that dark guild causes less trouble, which it surely will, the Magic Council will be reluctantly pleased with our performance," Erza explained with confidence. "Jellal would be pleased, considering the hunt for Zeref has become his goal."

"I wish I had goals," Natsu sighed, seeming quite relaxed.

"Does anyone need to be healed?" Wendy asked around.

"Nope. Thanks, Wendy," Lucy shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Erza shook her head.

"I'm game," Natsu reported, shaking Gray's head.

"Will you quit that?!" Gray slapped Natsu.

"Then what was the point of me coming along?" Wendy whimpered. "I know I'm a little better at fighting than I used to be, but I still prefer to use support magic…"

Happy suddenly got an idea. He picked up a small stone and hit himself in the knee with it. "Ow! Wendy? I've got a nasty scrape on my knee."

"Oh, Happy," Wendy smiled at Happy's kind gesture. Carla was amazed. It was as though making people happy came naturally to Happy. Hence the name, she remembered. Carla watched wondrously as Wendy healed Happy's knee.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Happy thanked her gratefully.


	11. What Natsu Learned from Reading

**Here's chapter 11. Now, I know summer is here, but that isn't the case with Natsu. Well, unless it's his final exam. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11: What Natsu Learned from Reading**

Natsu was feeling quite pleased with the knowledge he had acquired on Celestial Spirits as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. He felt like he could carry on a decent conversation with Lucy about them. Some of what he read was actually very entertaining. He started to wonder what coffee from the Celestial World tasted like. He was also going to tell Happy something…

"What's on your mind, Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew next to his best friend.

"I remember now!" Natsu roared with excitement, startling several innocent people passing him on the street. "I was going to tell you that Carla and I were talking about you the other day!"

"Really? What'd you say? What did she say?! Speak, man, speak!" Happy implored, descended, and got on his knees. It was amazing how he had quickly become desperate for answers.

"Hmm…" Natsu thought hard about it for a moment. Giving up, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Beats me."

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?! You were talking to her, right?!" Happy panicked. He got into the fetal position and muttered, "What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she found another man? What if that man isn't a man at all, but a _merman_?!"

"Dude, you're overreacting. I'm sure we just talked about the weather or something stupid like that," Natsu said nonchalantly, still not remembering what he and Carla talked about. "I think she thanked me for something. I don't know what."

"Nothing Carla has to say is ever stupid!" Happy bellowed. The blue cat imagined himself to be far scarier than he actually was.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Natsu urged, holding his hands up defensively. "You've got to take some sedatives or something. It's like you've got ants in your fur."

"No, I washed all of them out yesterday," Happy admitted. "They sure were itchy."

"I'm glad you got them out," Natsu picked the blue cat up and told him.

When the Dragon Slayer started nodding, Happy asked, "Why are you nodding?"

"No idea," Natsu grinned and claimed. As he continued to walk to the guild, the burden in his arms eased as he was no longer carrying Happy. Happy, free as a bird, was hovering around Natsu once more.

Upon entering the guild, Natsu was surprised at how dark it was. A lone silhouette stood at a table as several more lined the walls. Happy, genuinely unnerved by the setup, asked, "W-what the heck's going on?"

"Welcome," a familiar feminine voice greeted. A spotlight appeared over the lone shadow and the table, only to reveal the source of the voice and identity of the mysterious person: Lucy, who was dressed like a school teacher. "Now, are you ready to take a test?"

"Test? I didn't know there was going to be a test!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Good answer," Lucy nodded, wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him over.

"This isn't why I read about Celestial magic," Natsu explained.

"Yeah, well, it's not why I use it. I want to see if you took what you read seriously," Lucy countered, sitting him down. "You have one hour to complete this exam."

"I don't have a pencil," Natsu raised his hand and said. Laki stepped out from the shadows, gave him a pencil, and receded into the dark. Natsu was impressed. "Thanks! Wow, that was convenient. Got any meat in there?"

"Yeah, we got tons," Elfman's voice responded.

"Those steaks are mine. I need my iron, you know," Gajeel's voice rasped threateningly.

"Shh! Let Natsu concentrate, Gajeel!" Levy's voice scolded.

"Begin," Lucy instructed, receding into the dark.

Natsu picked up his pencil and began to write on the test. Keeping those thoughts in his head to himself, he began having a one-sided/only-one-side-needed conversation in his head. _Okay, so if there are 88 constellations, then there are 88 different kinds of Celestial Spirits. So the answer is… 'C'._

Taking the test made time seem to fly. He paid no attention to the flow of time on any level. He just focused on bubbling in the little circles on his answer sheet. The test was all that mattered to him. It was his life, his measurement of self-worth, and his entertainment. It was not like he found tests fun, but they did have their strange way of killing time. The rest of the world was blocked out.

_I wonder if Carla really likes me. She seemed to have one heck of a talk with that red Exceed from Cursed Fang. _Happy was in the dark, and in more ways than one. He ended up spotting Carla's figure standing along the wall and wandered over to her. "Hey, Carla," he greeted in whisper.

"Hi, Happy," she whispered back. The white cat seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"Is something bugging you?" Happy whispered in concern.

"A few things, actually," she muttered back.

"Like what?"

"That red cat…Cursed Fang raised him, but…he doesn't belong there. I just don't get that vibe from him. He didn't seem like he was the kind of cat to join a dark guild. Well, after he stopped coming onto me so strongly."

"Look!" Ester rasped.

"He's almost done with the multiple-choice portion of the test," Samuel noticed.

"Why does his head look like a fruit salad?" Pantherlily asked. One would expect him to have his arms crossed, but they weren't. He was holding paws with Shagotte. When Carla noticed this, she failed to notice her tail had been entwined with Happy's tail.

Surely enough, Natsu was wearing a hat that carried the burden of a tower of fruit. To Pantherlily's disappointment, there were no kiwis on Natsu's head. The fruit hat did not seem to faze Natsu in his test-taking.

"Oh, dear, he sure seems to know his stuff," Marl mumbled.

"Mama?" Happy asked.

"Hi, dear!" Marl whispered pleasantly to her son, who waved back cheerily.

"Anyone need a haircut, baby?" Cancer rasped.

"Cancer, go home!" Lucy muttered in a commanding tone of voice.

"Cancer! That's it! Thanks, Crabby!" Natsu thanked as he jotted down an answer in the short answer portion.

"Anytime, baby!" Cancer waved. "Good luck on the test!" With that said, he vanished.

"That guy is such a creep," Evergreen's voice complained. Natsu glanced over and barely recognized her silhouette. When he did, he stifled a laugh. Her hair looked like a crane doing the salsa dance.

"You have twenty minutes remaining," Lucy warned him.

"Open-ended," Natsu mumbled, but not before releasing a heaving sigh. He hated open-ended responses.

"Nineteen minutes," Lucy warned. Levy almost shouted out that hearing Lucy say that reminded her of a book she read.

"Hmm…" Natsu held the eraser end of his pencil to his lips, thinking of how he wanted to attack the prompt with words, as opposed to attacking it with fire.

"You can do it, Natsu!" Wendy cheered him on from the shadows.

"SHH!" everyone shushed her.

"I just want to be with my friend in spirit," Wendy whimpered and recoiled.

_Those shining wings… What did that vision mean? _Carla wondered. Happy with multiple sets of huge, shining wings… She could not fathom what that could have meant. On top of that, she wondered several other things that she could not keep in line. She wondered if her mother would remarry. She wondered if Crimson was alright. She wondered if Happy knew that Natsu had spilled the beans about how he felt about her. There was so much to think about at once. It was becoming somewhat of a burden.

"Time's up!" Lucy shouted, snapping Carla back to reality.

"I think I did a great job," Natsu handed in his test.

"I hope so," Lucy smiled at him, accepting the test. She graded it in about twenty minutes. She walked back over to him. "I'm impressed."

"I got a 100, right?!" Natsu asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"75. You only got a couple short answer wrong, but your open-ended…" Lucy flipped through the test to the part of the open-ended response. "This is just a bunch of scribbles and what looks like you standing on a mountain of…your rivals?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Natsu nodded and signified to her that that was what he had drawn. "And I'm holding a sheep under each arm! Did you see?"

"Yeah. Other than that, I'm impressed. When we met, you didn't know the first thing about the magic of Celestial Spirits. I'd be happy to learn about your training under Igneel in return for you learning about my magic," Lucy smiled at him. He flashed a big grin back at her.


	12. Huge News

**Here's our next exciting installment. Nothing more to say except 'enjoy!', so enjoy! **

**Chapter 12: Huge News**

Three weeks had past, and Shagotte and Pantherlily had made their decision. They had known each other for a long time as it stood. There wasn't much dating required for them to know what they needed to about each other. So, Pantherlily had gone to Gajeel of all people to break the good news.

"Not now, Lily. I'm busy," Gajeel said as he played a game of chess with Levy. Ester sat quietly, reading a book.

"I think you'd want to know that your cat is—" Pantherlily tried to say.

"Darn it! Don't take that piece!" Gajeel yelled at Levy.

"That's how the game is played. I'm trying to help you develop better strategic thinking!" Levy verbally defended.

"I can come up with good strategies whenever I want to! I don't want to right now!" Gajeel yelled.

"SHUT UP AND MAKE YOUR MOVE, YOU SCREW-HEAD!" Levy yelled back. She was surprisingly menacing.

"Okay…" Gajeel surprisingly shrank away. He made his move, only to lose another piece. "Not my Samuel!"

"It's called a bishop," Levy sighed.

"It looks like it is wearing Samuel's big hat," Gajeel pointed out defensively.

"Fair enough," Levy let it go. "Your move."

"This game would be so much easier if it had dragons. Why aren't there dragons?!" Gajeel demanded, slamming his fist down on his coffee table.

"That's not how the game was invented!" Levy yelled at him. "Don't blame me!"

"It's like you guys are an old married couple," Ester commented as she read her book. She would always bring a book whenever Levy brought her to Gajeel's place. This was a countermeasure against boredom.

"Speaking of married couples…!" Pantherlily raised his voice, getting everyone's attention. Adjusting to his inside voice once more, he declared, "Shagotte and I have decided we want to get married."

"That's what was so important?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Don't be such a grouch!" Ester chided Gajeel. To Pantherlily, she said, "Wow, Mr. Lily! That's great! I can help you plan! Please, please, please let me help you!"

"Sure, Essie," Pantherlily chuckled.

"Congratulations, Lily!" Levy congratulated the black Exceed.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day," Gajeel smirked and muttered, amused and pleased by his partner's step forward.

"It just felt like there was no turning back, and I don't want to turn back either," Pantherlily explained.

"We need to get you fitted into a tux as soon as possible!" Ester exclaimed, suddenly all over him with a measuring tape. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Yes, yes, perfect! Will you be in this form or your battle form during the ceremony?"

"Uh…this form, I guess," Pantherlily answered slowly, trying to comprehend what in the heck was going on.

"We'll get Sammy to do the ceremony! Oh, oh! Carla can be Ms. Shagotte's maid of honor! We'll tie Erza to a chair before bringing the cake out! This is gonna be perfect!" Ester decided excitedly.

"At this rate, you could have the wedding next week…" Gajeel mumbled.

"Will you be my best man?" Pantherlily asked.

"Can I wear a toga?" Gajeel asked in response. Levy and Ester gave the Iron Dragon Slayer a strange look, but Pantherlily smiled and nodded. "Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!"

"I think I know where we can get cake toppers!" Ester suddenly declared. "Did you give Ms. Shagotte a ring?"

"Yeah. It wasn't anything fancy, but she loved it," Pantherlily nodded and replied.

"Does Carla know?" Levy asked him.

"I think Shaggy is telling her right now," Pantherlily said, revealing his pet name for Shagotte.

"Shaggy?" Gajeel and the two females muttered, confused.

Meanwhile, Shagotte was getting Carla ready for bed. She said to the young cat, "I have big news for you."

"What is it, Mother?" Carla asked curiously.

"I want to test your skill with the foresight ability. Try and see," Shagotte smiled, not giving any hints other than the fact that the big news would take place at some point in the future.

"Okay…" Carla obliged, closing her eyes. She concentrated. She focused on any sort of significant event that would involve her mother. Before losing focus, she saw her mother in a white dress. Opening her eyes, she squealed, "You're getting married!"

"Yes, I am," Shagotte laughed, tears in her eyes. She hugged Carla, holding her tightly. She kissed the top of her head and said, "I want you to be my maid of honor. Will you please do that for me?"

"Certainly!" Carla nodded excitedly. "Mother, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Carla," Shagotte thanked her daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you going to ask Ms. Marl to be a bridesmaid?" Carla asked curiously.

"Hmm…I think I will!" Shagotte decided.

Over the course of the night, news of the wedding spread like wildfire. By nine o'clock the next day, everyone had heard about it. Also, in spite of Shagotte and Pantherlily insisting that she calm down, Ester had already done half the wedding planning.

"We all need to go dress shopping!" Ester exclaimed in a crazed tone of voice.

"You are amazing, but you've got to calm down! Don't run yourself ragged!" Pantherlily insisted; worried that Ester would be too worn out to enjoy the wedding.

"Does the park sound like a good place to hold the ceremony?" Samuel asked. He wanted to know, considering Ester signed him up to be the one marrying the two older Exceeds.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Right underthat big cherry tree. What do you think, Lily?" Shagotte asked her fiancé.

"Whatever you desire, Shaggy," Lily said in a gruff, soft, somehow romantic tone of voice.

"I have an idea. Why don't we let Carla decide?" Shagotte suggested.

"Good idea," Pantherlily supported the suggestion.

"Carla, dear? What do you think? Should we get married under the cherry tree?" Shagotte asked her daughter, keeping her offspring's interests in mind.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Mother," Carla nodded. She was aware that a big change was about to occur in her life, but she wasn't afraid. If anything, she was excited. Her mother deserved to be happy.

A little while later, she was sitting on the roof of the guild. So much was happening around her. It was hard to tell what she could make of it. She was happy for her mother. However, she still wanted to tell Happy how she felt. She should've been more confident knowing that Happy had reciprocated those feelings. Maybe it was because she only found out through Natsu that she didn't feel as confident to say those three little words to Happy.

"Hey, Carla," Happy ascended to the roof and descended beside her.

"Hello, Happy," Carla returned the greeting.

"How do you feel about this wedding that your mama and Lily are going to have?" Happy asked curiously.

"I'm excited. I just have other things I'm thinking about right now. I know I don't seem excited right now. That is why," Carla replied, not looking him in the eye.

"Are you still thinking about that Crimson guy?" Happy asked curiously.

"Yes. I just don't think he belongs in a guild like Cursed Fang. I must sound like a blithering idiot due to the fact that I say this over and over, but I can't help but feel that he'd be happier in a legal guild," Carla responded. She looked into Happy's concerned dark eyes. "I don't have any romantic interest in him!"

"I never said you did, Carla," Happy pointed out, sounding concerned. "I just don't like seeing you unhappy. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, thank you. Perhaps, I'm just imagining some of my own problems. It's sweet of you to offer, though," Carla smiled and snuggled up close to him. Yes. That was nice.

"Carla…" Happy mumbled. He pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm and his tail around her, placing his nose between her ears and inhaling deeply. She had the most alluring scent he had ever smelled. She smelled even better than fresh fish. "Carla, listen. I kind of have something I want to tell you—"

"Happy, c'mon!" Natsu called up to him from the ground. "We've gotta go cake shopping before Erza wakes up!"

"I, um, uh…" Happy looked Carla in the eyes.

"Go," Carla encouraged, smiling. "I have to go dress shopping soon, anyway."

"Have fun," Happy smiled, said to her, and rubbed his nose against hers. He then flew down to Natsu, shouting, "Aye, sir!"


	13. The Kitty Wedding

**Chapter 13: The Kitty Wedding**

As guessed, Ester was able to throw together the whole wedding in a week's time. It was astounding. There were pews and an altar made of wood that were built by Laki and her Wood Make magic. On the left was Shagotte, accompanied by her bridesmaids, Marl and Ester, and of course Carla as her maid of honor. Pantherlily was on the right, with Gajeel behind him.

In the center of the altar stood Samuel with great dignity and humility. The light blue Exceed was seemed very excited, because if one looked closely, they could see his eyes sparkling from behind his glasses. Samuel sniffled, "I'm so happy for Brother Lily on this fine day. Essie did a marvelous job at putting this wedding together, even though Miss Shagotte and Brother Lily could barely get a word in edgewise! What a glorious occasion! Excuse me…" He took a moment of silence to regain his composure, and then began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to celebrate these two Exceeds, Fairy Tail wizards, and old friends joining together in matrimony. They have overcome several obstacles of their own to get here!" He sniffled, "I'm so happy!"

"Can he handle this?" Cana muttered to Mirajane.

"I hope so…" Mirajane whispered.

"Does he have stage fright?" Gray wondered.

"I think his emotions are starting to get the better of him," Erza sighed.

"Can we please have the best man and maid of honor read their speeches now?" Samuel asked with tears running from his eyes.

"Ladies first," Gajeel gestured to Carla.

"Alright," Carla nodded. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and had a lily tucked behind her right ear, like her mother and fellow bridesmaids. Fitting, no?

"Wow!" Happy was awestruck by Carla's beautiful appearance. He found her to be always beautiful, but this was a different kind of beautiful. He started to mimic his racing heart, as he had done before. "Thumpity-thump! Thumpity-thump! Thumpity-thump!"

Taking out her speech, Carla spoke up, "My mother was an enigma to me for six years. Now, that I finally have her, we're able to love each other dearly and see each other every day. I couldn't have asked for anything more. Or so I thought. One day, my mother told me the sad story that explains why I have never met my father. So young, yet my mother became a widow. I felt from then on that she deserved to find love and happiness once more, and I would do anything to help her get it. To hear that she was getting married to Lily filled me with joy. I'm sure he'll treat her right. Am I correct, Lily?"

"Of course," Pantherlily said. He couldn't help but chuckle. It was rather bold to talk directly to him during her speech. Fortune favors the bold, they say.

"I didn't know what to think of her at first. Then, I found out she was my mother. Now, she's getting a second husband and a second chance. I couldn't be happier for her right now," Carla concluded with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Carla…" Shagotte sniffled, smiling. Tears of joy dangled in her eyes.

"Are ya done?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

Dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, Carla nodded and returned to her position behind her mother. Levy's heart raced at the suspense. She prayed Gajeel wouldn't do something crude to embarrass Pantherlily and Shagotte.

"I wrote a little ditty for you," Gajeel said, suddenly dressed in his jazzy white suit, complete with a white top hat and black sunglasses. He was holding an electric guitar. He began to sing, "I have a thing for you, my cat. Never thought this would be where we'd be at. Here you are getting married! Now the hatchet's been buried… Shoo-be-doo-bah!"

"Wonderful," Samuel said to Gajeel, finally calm. "Just wonderful! Now, I'm sure you want to exchange vows—"

"Actually, Sammy…" Pantherlily chuckled sheepishly.

"We exchanged them this morning. We told you this, but…sorry…" Shagotte blushed and apologized.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! You wanted to do it beforehand! That's fine! Now to the joining!" Samuel blushed, embarrassed. "Do you, Pantherlily, take Shagotte to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do," Pantherlily nodded.

"And you, Shagotte, do you take Pantherlily to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, in good times and bad, until death do you part?" Samuel asked the white female.

"Yes. I do," Shagotte nodded tearfully.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the Zentopia church, and by the Kingdom of Fiore, I now pronounce you cat and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Samuel announced excitedly.

That was just what Pantherlily did. He pulled Shagotte into a tight hug and kissed her right on the lips. He loved every second of their ten-second lip adventure. When they parted, Shagotte requested, "Let's throw the bouquet together."

"Okay," Pantherlily nodded. He and Shagotte gripped the bouquet and tossed it into the air. The women of the guild began to grab at it fiercely, but it landed in the lap of none other than Happy.

"Aye?" Happy picked up the bouquet from his lap.

"Happy caught it?!" Lucy asked rhetorically in disbelief.

"That was the best accidental catch I've ever seen!" Jet exclaimed.

"I'm hungry," Droy mumbled next to Jet.

"You're always hungry these days!" Jet hissed.

"The reception is at that hibachi place!" Ester announced.

"The one Totomaru works at?" Romeo asked as he walked up to the base of the wooden altar.

"The very same!" Ester nodded in confirmation.

"Hey, Lily, if you get her pregnant, can I be the godfather?" Gajeel asked innocently. Shagotte's face turned bright red.

"If that'll satisfy you, and as long as Shagotte is okay with it," Pantherlily nodded.

"I'm gonna eat the flames right off the grill!" Natsu ran off.

"The restaurant's the other way!" Lucy called out to him.

"Natsu, come back!" Wendy begged.

"I can't believe I caught the bouquet," Happy stared at the bundle of flowers in his paws in complete and utter disbelief. "I think they're speaking to me."

"Are they saying 'KAH!'?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Nuh-uh," Happy shook his head. "I'll be right back, Papa." As people started to move around, Happy flew his way over to Carla and handed her the bouquet. "I want you to have them."

"Happy…" Carla's eyes sparkled, as she was deeply touched by his kind gesture. "Thank you. They're lovely!" She kissed his cheek.

"Aye…" Happy replied, swooning. He laughed in a goofy way and blushed. Carla lightly slapped him across the face to snap him out of it. When that didn't work, she hit him over the head with a book she borrowed from Ester. Happy was finally able to snap out of it.

"You're silly, but I like that for some reason," Carla giggled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Carla, may we ask you something? It's important," Shagotte requested. "You can stay, Happy. Now, Carla, Lily and I may want to have a baby at some point. Would you like a little half-sibling?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Mother," Carla smiled at her mother.

"If you wanna have a baby, I'm sure it will be beautiful, Miss Shagotte! Just like your first baby!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you, Happy!" Shagotte thanked him, flattered by his comment. "Excuse us for a brief moment." She pulled her daughter aside and instructed, "Carla, this one is a keeper. Hold on and don't let go."

"M-Mother…" Carla stammered; her face flushed. She glanced back at Happy, who was looking at her with huge, hopeful, _adorable_ dark eyes. She did love him. She wanted to tell him that. She was just about to tell Happy how she felt when…

"Happy, we need you! I think Natsu's lost!" Lucy panicked.

"Crud! Again?!" Happy exclaimed with a groan. He turned to Carla and apologized. "I'm sorry. I have to take care of this. I'll see you at the restaurant." Then, he flew away to go look for his buddy.

A while later, at the hibachi restaurant, Happy and Lucy dragged Natsu in after fishing him out of the canal. Unfortunately, Carla had lost her nerve to tell him once again. Still, she was happy. Her mother was remarried, she might get a new half-sibling in the near future; everything was great. Still, she wondered how Crimson was. She didn't like him, but he wasn't the type to be in a dark guild. She wondered if he was doing alright.

"I can't thank ya enough, Totomaru, for renting the place out for my cat," Gajeel said to Totomaru as the two young men were having a drink. Juvia was with them, making it a Phantom reunion of sorts—or perhaps ex-Phantom reunion.

"You two are old friends. It's the least I could do," Totomaru said to them.

"Thank you!" Juvia thanked him politely.

"So, Juvia, I heard that you have appointed yourself as your guild's barista?" Totomaru asked, hoping to receive confirmation of the rumors.

"Yes, yes! It's a wonderful job!" Juvia nodded and told him. She seemed very excited by it.

"I'm telling you, man, you have got to try her coffee," Gajeel insisted.

"Maybe I'll stop by sometime and try some," Totomaru decided.

"Yippee!" Juvia spun around in her chair.

Gajeel took a sip of his drink. "Say, Totomaru, what is this crud, anyway? It's pretty salty."

"Soy sauce," Totomaru answered, causing Gajeel to spit his next sip out in surprise.

"My, that's…lovely…" Juvia said awkwardly, placing her glass down.

"Attention! Attention, people! I'd like to make a toast! But since we don't have any bread, I'll make a speech!" Makarov declared. "To Lily and Shagotte! And to my rival, alcohol! Yes, that includes rubbing alcohol. I'll never forget the time—"

"Here, here, everybody!" Laxus held up a glass of soy sauce. He knew the story his grandfather was about to tell. He knew it far too well.

"HERE, HERE!" everyone cheered.


	14. Happy's First Teaching Job

**Here's the next chapter! I put a couple of good puns in here and a strange twist, too. Sadly, for those of you who I put in a Shaly (Shagotte/Pantherlily) mood the other day, there is not much of that in here today. The only thing remotely Shaly in here is a brief mentioning of the wedding/reception. NaLu fans will enjoy this chapter though, especially the first third. **

**Also, it is country-folk songwriter Cheryl Wheeler's 63****rd**** birthday today! She's actually a very clever songwriter, so you might like what you hear if you decide to check out some of her stuff. Hooray for Cheryl Wheeler!**

**Happy: She wrote a song about potatoes?**

**Aye!**

**Carla: On with the story, please!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: Happy's First Teaching Job**

When Lucy went to bed after getting home from the reception, her bed was not as roomy as it felt on a normal day. She yawned, "I'm probably just tired from all the excitement."

"Good night, Lucy," a familiar voice said to her.

"Good night, Natsu," Lucy replied whilst laying her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. Her eyes suddenly shot open, and her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu acknowledged her voice.

"Why are you in my bed?" Lucy demanded calmly.

"Happy's sleeping at his parents' place tonight, and I got lonely," Natsu reported. He was eating something. Lucy smelled a palatable aroma.

"Are you eating in my bed?!" Lucy's tranquility was out the window due to the food in her bedroom.

"It's fried rice with little bits of egg in it. Totomaru gave me some. It's really good! Want some?" Natsu offered. Lucy got out of bed, dragged Natsu downstairs, and was about to kick him out. Then, he let his onyx eyes take on a puppy-dog face.

"Oh, fine. But you're on the couch. Try not to make a mess," Lucy sighed.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu gave his best impression of Happy. He then began to have watery eyes. He sniffled, "I miss my Happy…"

"Lucky and Marl live right next door to you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But I'm too big to fit in there! Happy warned me that I would redefine 'housebroken'," Natsu informed her, making a valid point and supporting it with a formidable, yet not world class pun.

"That's a good point and a decent pun," Lucy acknowledged Natsu's point and pun (which was technically Happy's pun). She nodded and got out some extra blankets from the spare closet.

"So, did the old bat decide to sell you this place?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No, not exactly. I probably could buy a place with the grand total of what I've paid to rent this place thus far—probably even less than that. It might suit me to move into a place permanently, but…I'd hate to move and leave this place. You know?" Lucy informed him. Natsu nodded in agreement, finding Lucy's sentimental connection to the house relatable.

"I know just what you mean, Lucy," Natsu told her. They both found themselves in a hug.

"You know, you were pretty dumb to fall into the canal," Lucy laughed and playfully teased.

"I've got to surpass the general standards, you know," Natsu said defensively.

"Unfortunately, I don't," Lucy said flatly.

"Did I tell you Happy is volunteering to teach fishing lessons out by the creek tomorrow?" Natsu asked her.

"No, you did not tell me that," Lucy answered and shook her head, somewhat interested in what Natsu had said.

"He is," Natsu informed her.

She waited to see if he had more to say, and they found themselves in an awkward pause. She finally asked, "And?"

"And what?" Natsu asked, hopelessly confused.

The next morning, Happy was by the creek. More than a dozen people—some humans, and others were Exceeds—had shown up for the fishing class. Carla was among them. Happy had them all stand in a row and paced before them. He told them all, "You all have signed up for this class for one reason. That reason is fishing! Yay, fishing! Now, you all are early. I like that in people! The early cat catches the fish, as they say!"

"Um, isn't it 'the early bird catches the worm'?" an Exceed asked. It was one that our heroes had met in Edolas, actually. The Exceed was a young boy who lived in Extalia when Extalia was still around. Monmo. He had not changed much since Happy and Carla last saw him.

"What?! You mean I've been saying it wrong this whole time?!" Happy gasped melodramatically. He got a hold of himself, cleared his throat, and said, "Now that most of you are here, we can start fishing lure crafting!" He had several cases filled with sturdy arts-and-crafts supplies. "We'll do this while we wait for everyone to get here! Some people find their lure to be a good luck charm! I do!" Happy held up a lure that looked just like Carla. "I'm sure most of you know Carla. This lure is indirectly based off of her."

"What do you mean 'indirectly'?! It looks just like me!" Carla demanded.

"Well, I based it off of this," Happy said as he took out his stuffed Carla doll, Mini Carla.

"Happy-sensei, why can't we just buy lures?" a human asked.

"You could, but making your own adds some artistic flare and personal value that some store-bought lure could never have," Happy answered. The wisdom and philosophy of his reply amazed Carla just as much as it surprised her.

"Like this?" Freed Justine asked, holding up a lure that strangely looked like a pink fish with lipstick.

"Aye!" Happy nodded excitedly.

_I think he's just ecstatic about teaching. He's already taught me everything I know. Thus far, it isn't much. Is he going to be okay with the pressure of being an instructor? _Carla thought her thoughts in her mind, where most thoughts were thought.

Throughout the session, however, Happy showed no sign of frustration or tension. He only showed the joy he felt in spreading the gospel of one of his all-time favorite hobbies. It would always amaze Carla how Happy could always stay so…happy. She had secretly brought along her own favorite stuffed toy: a Happy doll that she named Mini Happy. It was the second gift her mother had ever given her, the first being the gift of life.

After everyone showed up and had their own custom-made lure, Happy was helping them all cast their lines. They cast off one at a time so lines would not get tangled in mid-air. Before Carla cast off, Happy caught a glimpse of her lure. It looked just like him. He blushed and grinned, then went on to help some people who were getting frustrated.

"Fishing is all about patience," Happy told them. "You can't just jump in and—" Too late. A red Exceed jumped in and decided he would catch the fish by chasing them. The attempt ended in utter failure. Happy sighed the end of his sentence, "…chase them."

Carla looked at the red Exceed. It was male. He was older than she and Happy were, yet he was still a child, perhaps not quite yet a teenager. She was sure it was (mostly) the red fur that made her think of Crimson. Shaking her head, she tried to forget the odd little boy on the battlefield and focus on her fishing. She got a bite and reeled it in, but it was heavier than most of the fish she ever had on the end of her line. She cried out, "Happy!"

"What is it, Carla?!" Happy panicked as he flew over, thinking she was hurt.

"It's a big one! I'm not sure what to do!" Carla panicked as she struggled with her rod. Her mind was clouded by frantic thoughts of holding on, and she felt like her muscles had turned to ice. Then, the ice seemed to melt when Happy began to aid her in pulling in her large prey.

"Look!" a human boy gasped. A pair of red cat ears was poking out of the water by Carla's half-sunken fishing line.

"Is that…a cat?" another human, this time a man, asked. Happy jumped into the river and pulled out a familiar red Exceed. No, it was not the one who tried to chase the fish onto people's hooks.

"Crimson!" Carla gasped in horror. Her hook had latched onto Crimson's scruff.

Happy carefully pulled the hook out of the scruff and began to give Crimson CPR—Cat Pulmonary Resuscitation. When Happy had taken the hook out, Carla noticed that Crimson did not have his guild mark, which she had looked into to find out that it was the head of some sort of tri-hybrid wolf-snake-bat thing.

Crimson finally started to wake up. Weakly, the red Exceed muttered, "I…don't want…to fight…"

"Just don't make a move on Carla and we don't have to!" Happy told him as he pulled out a brown paper bag. "Do you need this?"

"No…thanks…" Crimson shook his head. "Master…Tiran doesn't…take too kindly…to people who tarnish his guild's name… That said…Titania didn't defeat him when he…was going all-out… I don't want to fight Fairy Tail…" Exhausted, the small red Exceed passed out.

"I'll take him to Miss Porlyusica!" Monmo volunteered, picked up Crimson in his arms, and flew in the direction of Porlyusica's house.

Carla sighed and turned to find Happy hyperventilating. "Breathe, cat, breathe!" she told him, shaking him back and forth frantically.

"Okay, I'm good," Happy said dizzily.

"Happy…I think Crimson deserted his guild to warn us," Carla informed him.


	15. Interrogation

**Before starting this chapter, I would like to say that I will not be updating at all next week. If I do update next week, it will be in the evening (EST) on Saturday of next week. Not this Saturday, the Saturday after. I'll be going away next week, so whatever I don't write this week I will do in two weeks. I know I keep repeating myself saying this, but I just want to make it clear that when you hear nothing new from me next week, it's not because I'm dead.**

**As for later in the chapter, yes there are movies in Fairy Tail. Briefly in a flashback in the first season, Wally Buchanan was telling Millianna about motion pictures. Therefore, it is fair game when I say that I will not hear any false claims like "there are no movies in the Fairy Tail universe".**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Interrogation**

Crimson woke up in a bed in Porlyusica's house. Of course, the tree house was unfamiliar to him, so he was unaware of that. The room was empty, or rather it would be if not for the presence of Happy and Carla. Happy softly and gently greeted, "Hi, Crimson."

"Are you feeling alright?" Carla asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think so…" Crimson answered groggily. "Carla, thank you for pulling me out of the river."

"You're welcome. I was so worried! I thought you had drowned until Happy gave you CPR," Carla stated. "It's thanks to him and Miss Porlyusica that you are alright and I can cast my worries to the sky."

"Really?" Crimson asked with a fake smile. Carla could tell that Crimson was disappointed because she was giving Happy praise. She felt bad for poor Crimson. He deserted his guild to warn Fairy Tail of Tiran's sadistic demeanor.

"Is Cursed Fang going to attack Fairy Tail?" Happy asked, not seeing through Crimson's mastery of a fake brave smile.

"I don't know… Probably… Master Tiran's ultimate goal is a new era, one where people are not biased towards light or darkness. Ironic considering he has such a dark heart," Crimson muttered. "I was so blind… I was so foolish…"

"No. You were only doing what you were raised to do. Nothing about this is your fault," Carla told him. She felt a bit awkward when he sent a hopeful gaze with a matching grin her way. He had practically harassed her in the last encounter. Yet, there was no malice in his heart. At least, no malice that she detected. It was as if Crimson was born one way and raised another.

Just then, Master Makarov came in. Happy politely greeted him, "Hello, Master!"

"Hello, Happy, Carla. Is this the Exceed boy from Cursed Fang?" Makarov asked somewhat in a somewhat intimidating way.

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered with a proud salute.

"Sonny, what is your name?" Makarov began to question the red Exceed.

"Crimson, sir," Crimson answered politely.

"I don't think I've ever heard him address anyone as 'sonny' before," Happy whispered to Carla. She glanced at him in acknowledgment, then gazed as Makarov bombarded Crimson with questions. She didn't think it seemed right because the red cat had only just woken up, but it was fair since he was formerly with the enemy. It was information that was mandatory to obtain and judge him with.

"What is Tiran's magic called?" Makarov asked Crimson.

"Master Tiran has never called his magic by name. I don't know why. It's definitely attack oriented. And he's not really big and brawny like he was when he fought Titania, or Erza as she's really called. Actually, you coming out to face us was all part of his plan. He likes to fight teams of wizards from different guilds to see which wizards are worthy of living in the new era. He has always had a strange way of judging it. People in our guild would always bet on which well-known wizards he would deem worthy to live and which ones should die because it's such a hit-or-miss situation in our eyes."

"What made you turn against Cursed Fang?" Makarov asked, unfazed by Crimson's answer, which had conveniently answered his next three questions.

"Carla… Carla was what made me turn. Her words reached the depths of my heart… She was entirely right. I didn't belong in Cursed Fang. I don't have the ability to not care when it all goes to…" Crimson couldn't even finish his sentence. Tears glistened in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've just always felt so weak about it before…"

"That's alright. We have a lot of time. I'm in no rush, young man," Makarov replied.

"Tiran found my egg in the woods one day! I was along and abandoned! I've never known a mom or dad to call my own!" Crimson sobbed. "W-what is my punishment, M-Master Makarov?"

"…You're just a boy. You've seen the other side of things and you've made your choice, in spite of how hard it was to choose to turn away from the closest thing to a family you've ever had. You've had enough. Just rest," Makarov concluded. He was a bit impressed. However, he didn't exactly refer to Cursed Fang as Crimson's family because the members of dark guilds never treated each like family. From what he and other members of a wide variety of legal guilds have seen, members of dark guilds (though surely not all of them) would leave each other in the dust to die if it meant a promotion or accomplishment. There was rarely a sense of camaraderie.

"Thank you, Master Makarov! Thank you!" Crimson bawled. "You really are a saint!"

"He looks like that red Exceed in my fishing class, only half his age," Happy noticed the resemblance between Crimson and one of his students. "That's kind of funny, right?"

"Certainly," Carla answered absentmindedly and indifferently. She did not intend to sound so blasé, but she had other things on her mind. "If my mother ends up being with child, what gender do you think it will be?"

"I kind of hope it will be a boy. It's hard to imagine a girl that looks like Lily," Happy replied honestly. "Of course, kittens aren't born with scars next to their eyes, so I shouldn't be so quick to say that. However…you know what I mean."

"Yes, I believe I do. I'm having trouble picturing that. Then again, I'm not using my precognition," Carla reported.

"Why not?" Happy asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I'd rather be surprised," Carla simply answered.

"I like that," Happy told her in admiration and grinned at her.

Speaking of Pantherlily and Shagotte, Gajeel was looking rather restless at the guild. Levy said worriedly, "Oh, Gajeel, you look like you haven't slept a wink."

"How can I sleep when Lily and Shagotte are celebrating their newfound marriage?!" Gajeel grumpily demanded.

"You mean…?" Levy started to ask, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Oh, they were doing all kinds of stuff! They were talking, kissing, and saying 'I love you' over and over! It was like they were straight out of a chick flick! It was mostly the giggling and Lily blowing into a noisemaker that kept me up," Gajeel reported. "My cat sounded like a bird! You know how I feel about birds! A bird stole my first lug nut cookie when I was three! I was so traumatized and mad! Just thinking about it makes me want to break something!"

"Gajeel, you're one of a kind. There's just no other way to describe you," Levy sighed and gave Gajeel a pat on the back.

"Watch how strong my lungs are!" Natsu exclaimed so everyone in the guild could hear him. He inhaled deeply, then blew into a kazoo with all of his might. It made a sharp noise for thirty seconds, and then Natsu began breathing fire out the kazoo, melting and warping the plastic object.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Not the kazoo!" Erza screamed to the heavens.

"You know, in its own way, this is just typical," Gray decided to point out.

"Hello, everyone!" Pantherlily, in his muscular battle form, carried Shagotte in his arms into the guild hall. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"There you two are!" Marl exclaimed and waved to them.

"D-did I do a good job yesterday?" Samuel asked Pantherlily nervously.

"You sure did, kiddo," Pantherlily told him sincerely. This made Samuel smile with a mixture of relief and confidence.

When Makarov walked in, Mirajane greeted him cheerily, "Hello, Master! Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"Not quite. Not a lot of the kid's answers were definite. Apparently, this Tiran character is a tricky guy to read since hardly anyone knows what to look for, even within the Cursed Fang guild. There was also one moment when I felt like a psychiatrist. You know, I will never forget the time…" Makarov answered.

"Oh, look! Evergreen has new glasses!" Laxus interrupted, also knowing this story all too well.

"I do?" Evergreen asked in confusion.

"And you didn't tell me or my Exceed partner?!" Elfman demanded in disappointment.

"You have an Exceed partner?!" This was news to Evergreen.

"Lucky agreed to be my partner," Elfman nodded and told her.

"Kah!" Lucky agreed.


	16. Dancing Under the Moon

**Chapter 16: Dancing Under the Moon**

A week and a half had passed since Crimson had been fished out of the river. All was quiet. On a fine evening, Gray theorized, "I think they're waiting for us to let our guard down."

"What if they don't attack us at all?" Wendy asked as she was overwhelmed by the number of possible events that could have occurred. She was a bit frightened because she was not sure what to expect. She decided to change the subject. "Has anyone noticed that Miss Shagotte has been acting kind of strange lately?"

"Kind of," Lucy replied, nodding.

"Everyone, listen up! Woo, I love this coffee! Anyway, Shagotte has an announcement to make!" Makarov yelled over everyone's casual conversations. He was holding his 'World's Greatest Guild Master' mug that Laxus had gotten him for Christmas three years prior to when he was excommunicated from Fairy Tail. In the mug was some coffee made by the Fairy Tail residential barista, Juvia Lockser.

"Um, it's not that big of a deal," Shagotte chuckled nervously, flushed with embarrassment.

"Some of you may or may not have noticed that she has had the morning illness. Well, that's because she is with child!" Makarov announced to the entire guild. He seemed ultra-excited about it, but the fact that he had three cups of coffee in the past hour might have constituted to that.

"M-Master, I was supposed to be the one to tell them," Shagotte reminded him, mortified.

"Glad I could help!" Makarov exclaimed, having another sip of coffee.

"Master, maybe you should cut back on the coffee," Juvia recommended.

"Are you kidding? I feel sixty years younger!" Makarov started doing squats.

"Mother, you…you are going to have a baby?" Carla asked her mother.

"Yes, Carla. Lily and I decided we want to give you a sibling," Shagotte informed her daughter, hugging her. "I'm not going to be around forever. When I'm gone, I at least want you to have some family to turn to."

"Thank you," Carla thanked her mother, not entirely sure what to make of having a kitten half-sibling.

"I'm the godfather! You promised!" Gajeel was yelling at Pantherlily.

"I didn't even say anything yet! Yes, you are this child's godfather!" Pantherlily agreed. "Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Why aren't you yelling at me?!" Gajeel demanded furiously.

"I am!" Pantherlily responded loudly.

"KAAAAAAAH!" Lucky started yelling.

"KAAAAAAAH!" Elfman joined in on the yelling.

"Man, this coffee is great!" Macao exclaimed delightedly.

"I may never drink alcohol again!" Wakaba added cheerily.

"I miss my buddies…!" Cana whined, reaching out towards the men desperately. "Macao! Wakaba!"

"I found a small dagger in mine," Lucy reported as she gave her coffee cup a weird look. She took off the lid, reached in, and pulled out, as she had claimed, a small dagger. "Should I be scared?"

"Nah, Lucy! That's a prize!" Natsu consoled her, honestly believing that Juvia had put a prize in Lucy's coffee. "Maybe I should start drinking coffee!"

"You're hyper enough, Natsu," Gray called over to the Fire Dragon Slayer as he tried not to imagine what he would be like after having a few cups of coffee.

"Congratulations, Carla!" Happy congratulated his beloved. "You're going to be a big sister!"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Carla agreed. "May I speak with you? In private? Outside?"

"Aye!" Happy replied cheerfully and walked outside with Carla. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I…I just don't know what to make of all of this. So much is changing in so little time," Carla told him. She stopped when she felt him grasp her paw.

"You've always got me by your side. Remember that promise we made?" Happy reminded her, giving her a stare of compassion and fortitude.

"Thank you, Happy. That's right. You have me by your side, too," Carla recalled fondly on the promise they made to each other. "Honestly, I pray they won't be so obnoxiously loud when the baby arrives! Sheesh! It's as though they have no sense of volume!"

"Aye!" Happy laughed at Carla's comment. This caused Carla to laugh with him. They both continued laughing until Happy opened his eyes and looked upward. "Hey, Carla, look at the moon."

Carla looked up at the great sphere in the night sky. She marveled, "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you," Happy mumbled with a blush on his face.

"Hm?" Carla looked back at him.

"Uh, n-nothing! I said, uh, the stars are pretty, too!" Happy quickly and nervously covered his verbal tracks.

"Yes," Carla agreed, looking back up. "Yes, they certainly are. The sky looks so magnificent, almost like some glittery painting. I can almost feel it touching my soul."

"That's deep," Happy said to her, almost unnerved by her deep analogy. Yet, he couldn't help but be awe-struck by her magnificence in correlation to that of the great night sky. "Hey, do you remember that time when we…danced in the air?"

"Yes, I do," Carla confirmed. "It was on a brilliantly moonlit night much like this. Why do you…?" She trailed off as Happy sprouted his wings and gently whisked her into the air. Upon being lifted, she summoned her own pair of wings. As the two cats treaded the air on their wings, they held each other in their arms.

"I still remember what you wore on the day we first met," Happy informed her.

"I thought you were just some goofy tomcat back then. I was wrong. You're so much more," Carla told him with a fond grin on her white furred face. "You…seem just a smidge taller."

"You think so?" Happy asked; pleased with any sign of growth that occurred.

"I do," Carla answered with a sincere nod.

Erza walked out of the guild and found the two young Exceeds dancing in the nightly air. She smiled at them, finding the scene cute and romantic. She looked up and saw a shooting star. The first thing she thought of was cake, but for a longer amount of time, she thought of Jellal. In an effort to change her train of thought, she mumbled to herself, "I wonder what kittens like to play with. I should purchase a cat toy for Shagotte and Lily's baby. Wait a minute…since Exceeds lay eggs…when does Shagotte lay hers? Okay, I'm confused."

"Erza, have you seen—oh!" Marl came outside, looking for Happy. She decided to just stay quiet and watch. She did not want to interrupt her son, who looked like he was having a good time.

"Your son appears to be quite a ladies' cat, but evidently, Carla is the only one for him," Erza told Marl.

"Yes," Marl responded, "and she is such a good girl. I like her. I know their adulthood is a long way away, but I really hope it works out for them. They just have such a strong bond that makes me think so much of Lucky and myself."

"They remind me of what could have been…what could still be… Would you like to hear a story, Miss Marl?" Erza asked Marl curiously.

"Certainly," Marl said and nodded.

"It all started back when I was a young girl, before I joined Fairy Tail," Erza began.

Still up in the sky, Happy glanced down and noticed his mother talking to Erza. He gestured, "There's Mama. And Erza, too! I wonder what they're talking about."

"Search me. I just noticed them," Carla said with a shrug. She hugged Happy adoringly and closed her eyes.

"Well, I guess we can ask them whenever," Happy decided. He held Carla in a loving hug. He was nervous about his next action, but he felt that he simply had to do it. He kissed her head, right between her ears. When Carla let out a low, playful, approving giggle, Happy smiled.


	17. Happy Reunites a Family

**Okay, so before I get started, I just want to give credit where credit is due. The OC's, Garnet and Ruby, were conceived by TheGreatSakura. I do not technically own them, but she let me use them for this. She is also a dear friend IRL and I can always count on her to follow a story I'm writing. The least I can do is give credit where credit is due. **

**Just a warning. This chapter is probably a bit of a tear-jerker. **

**Okay, enough said. Enjoy!**

**Happy: (crying) It is so sad! (Hugs Crimson)**

**Crimson: (Pushes Happy away)**

**Um, guys, normally 'enjoy' means I'm ending the author's note.**

**Chapter 17: Happy Reunites a Family**

Another month had gone by. No sign of Cursed Fang. This only made Happy more nervous. The suspense was like a time bomb. If Crimson was right, Tiran was bound to bring his forces right to Fairy Tail. He had a sneaking suspicion that the older red Exceed, Garnet, the one who chased the fish, was actually Crimson's estranged older brother. The blue Exceed walked over to Makarov. "Master, can you please do me a huge favor?"

"What is it, Happy?" Makarov asked, expecting Happy to ask him for mountains of fish as big as the Heartfilia estate.

"I was hoping you could cast an identification spell on Crimson and Garnet," Happy informed him.

"Garnet. You mean that fellow in your fishing class?" Makarov raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed cheerily.

"Alright. Get them both in here at—" Makarov began to order, but Happy flew off before he could finish, "…once."

Within nearly no time at all, Happy returned with Garnet and Crimson. Garnet grumbled, "Happy, why did you bring me here?"

"You must be pretty stupid to interrupt my nap," Crimson grumped grumpily. Redundant, right?

"Don't be so crabby!" Happy chided as he stood them before Makarov. "Master, I present to you the Exceeds Crimson and Garnet!"

"The names say it all," Makarov said flatly. Waving his hands in the air, he began to cast the spell. "DNA… Compare… Identify… DNA… Compare… Identify… DNA… Compare… Identify… DNA… Compare… Identify!"

A blue bubble formed around each red Exceed. They both were lifted into the air. The bubbles glowed for a few moments, and then turned green.

"What the heck? What is this?" Garnet demanded.

"Put me down!" Crimson commanded rudely. The bubbles popped and both Exceeds fell to the floor, forgetting they could fly in that brief moment that they fell during. How could they forget? Who knows?

"That red fur and those eyes say it all! You're brothers!" Happy cried out cheerfully. "Aren't you happy that you get to be together?"

"How can I be happy that I'm related to some psycho serial killer?!" Garnet demanded.

"Hey! I haven't killed anyone! I've just…stolen some stuff…and I spy on pretty ladies…Used to! I used to spy on pretty ladies!" Crimson whined defensively.

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't know!" Garnet shouted.

"You guys fight like brothers, too," Happy giggled.

"He's twice my age!" Crimson shouted.

"I don't remember him at all! I grew up in a homeless shelter! I didn't have a mom or a dad that I knew of! How can I have a little brother?!" Garnet demanded, overwhelmed by the shocking news.

"I never knew our mommy and daddy, either…" Crimson claimed with a sad pout.

"That's so sad!" Happy cried. "You never knew your mama and papa!" Even though he hadn't known them for the first six years of his life, he couldn't what his life would be like without Lucky and Marl. "No papa to play ball with! No mama to tell you stories! It's just so sad!"

"What the heck are you crying for?! We were the ones who were abandoned!" Garnet shouted at Happy.

"You don't remember them at all?" Crimson asked tearfully.

"No. My first memories are of the shelter," Garnet shook his head. "You know, I bet Mom and Dad were a couple of jerks."

"Yeah. They abandoned us!" Crimson agreed.

"Actually, I believe I saw a feline woman going to the market the other day. She had red fur, just like you boys," Makarov informed them.

"C'mon!" Happy tried to lead Crimson and Garnet away.

"Why should we?" Garnet asked.

"Because that may be your mama!" Happy answered. The red Exceeds were very stubborn, however. "Aye, alright. I'll have to improvise. Hey, Samuel? Can you please help me with something super important?"

"What is it?" Samuel asked as he floated over.

"I can't move them," Happy informed Samuel, gesturing to Garnet and Crimson.

"I know the drill," Samuel sighed and changed into his battle form. He picked up Garnet and Crimson by their tails, and then followed Happy out of the guild and to the market. "What are we looking for?"

"A red Exceed lady! Like these guys, but older and with lady parts," Happy informed Samuel while keeping his eyes peeled for a cat matching that very description. He soon spotted a red Exceed with a womanly figure donning simple clothes and wearing a pink hood, not unlike his own mother's green hood. "There she is! Miss! Excuse me! Ma'am?"

"Huh?" the red female turned in their direction. "Hello. What can I do for you…boys…?" She slowed in speech as she saw the six- and twelve-year-old red Exceeds. "C-Crimson? Garnet?"

"So you are our mom," Garnet mumbled.

Crimson suddenly burst into tears. "Why?! Why did you leave us, Mommy?! Why did you abandon us?! You left Garnet thinking he was an orphan! You left me to be raised by thieves of all shades of badness! Why?!"

"…I never thought I'd see the day when I could have my boys back…" Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "My name is Ruby. Your father's name was Sardonyx. Garnet, we had to leave you. We couldn't give you a happy life at the time. Your dad, with a broken heart, put you in the shelter…because he was hoping you would be raised by a loving family."

"That never happened," Garnet reported. "I lived there for a long time. Until I couldn't stand it."

"What about me?!" Crimson bawled.

"Yours, Crimson, was a more heartbreaking story," Ruby shuddered with sadness.

_Flashback…_

_Ruby had just birthed her second egg. She sat in the woods, alone if not for her husband, Sardonyx. The egg was white with red markings. Exhausted, Ruby panted, "I hope we can keep this one. And just as much I hope for getting our firstborn son back. Beloved?"_

"_Due to the circumstances we were under, we couldn't have kept Gar. It wasn't safe. Hopefully, things are different now. Well, with no one to hide from, we could look for Gar again. Settle down. We can finally be a family," Sardonyx said as he looked toward the sky with eyes full of sheer hope._

"_You're still the dreamer you were when I married you," Ruby smiled. "Let's name this one…Crimson. Okay?"_

"_Whatever you want, my love!" Sardonyx laughed happily. "And just so we don't forget…" He scooped up some mud. With the mud, he wrote 'CRIMSON' on the egg._

"_Clever," Ruby giggled._

"_Shh! I heard footsteps," Sardonyx shushed her. A twig snapped. Sardonyx peeked through the bushes and saw a group of hunters and fur traders making their way towards the couple and their egg. "No, why now?"_

"_What is it, beloved?" Ruby asked._

"_Can you stand?" Sardonyx asked with an urgent tone of voice._

_Ruby tried, but couldn't. She reported, "I'm still too weak from pushing…"_

_Cursing under his breath, Sardonyx picked his wife and their egg up and started running. Then, with blazing wings, the red Exceed took flight. He flew and flew, arrows and bullets whizzing past him. _

_Finally, he spotted a wagon down below. A quick talker, he negotiated with the owner of the wagon. He paid the owner. It was too late, however. The bandits attacked the wagon. All of them pointed their weapons at Sardonyx._

"_Ruby, run and don't you dare look back!" Sardonyx ordered. "I love you! I hope you and our kids can be together as a family! My family is my life, and I give it to you!" Those were the last words he ever spoke._

"_BELOVED!" Ruby cried out._

_End of flashback…_

"So…sad…" Happy sniffled as he and Samuel, who was now in his standard form, cried at the sad story.

"How heartbreaking!" Samuel sobbed. "I haven't had such a lack of control over my emotions since I met my darling Essie!"

"I ran, but I couldn't get far. I hid the egg in the bushes. When I came back to find you, your egg was gone…" Ruby finished her tale with upset eyes and shaky paws.

Suddenly, unable to control themselves, Garnet and Crimson hugged their mother. Crimson cried, "I wanna fulfill his dying wish! I want my family! Mommy! Brother!"

"Yeah, Crimson, I do, too," Garnet claimed as tears ran from his eyes like a waterfall cascading down his red furred face.

"Boys…you don't hate me…?" Ruby asked as her first tears fell.

"How can we hate you?! You were only trying to keep us safe!" Crimson sobbed. The three red Exceeds hugged each other and cried together.

"This is so beautiful," Happy wiped his tears away with his paw and said.

"It's like something straight out of a story book," Samuel made an analogy as he nodded in agreement, wiping the tears off of his glasses.

"Maybe Garnet won't act like such a stranger now…" Happy said wishfully. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. It made him feel so good to know he had reunited a family.

"And Crimson can be re-raised and brought up in a more peace-loving way," Samuel added hopefully.

"WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Crimson and Garnet yelled at the blue and light blue Exceeds. Ruby could only laugh, as she was so full of happiness that she could finally be with her sons.

Carla had been watching from not so far away, and she smiled and thought that Happy and Samuel had done a great thing. She couldn't wait to tell Ester. She, Wendy, and Romeo (as Wendy's date) treated Shagotte and Pantherlily to lunch as a way of celebrating the conception of their baby.

Shagotte was very eager to have a second child. She knew she wouldn't live forever. She wanted Carla to still have some kin when she was gone.


	18. The Battle Begins

**I know. It has been a while. Well, you need not worry. I am back. I always try to see a story through. You've all been very patient. I thank you for that. This was written on the laptop, which means no grammar check to catch me if I slip up because it's got to be **_**that**_** word processor. Better this than nothing at all. So, sorry in advance for any mistakes. On a completely unrelated note, I have been hooked on the two most recent (as of now) Fairy Tail openings, "Masayume Chasing" and "Strike Back".**

**Happy: Did I mention I am having a great week?**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Happy: Aw, come on!**

**Chapter 18: The Battle Begins**

Well, after a three-month gestation period, equaling that of a normal cat, Shagotte finally birthed her egg in Fairy Hills. Marl and Porlyusica performed the delivery. It was long and certainly agonizing, but it was worth it. Shagotte had brought into the world a white egg with black markings. Pantherlily felt tears come into his eyes. It was his first biological child, and he got to have it with Shagotte. Shagotte and Carla had agreed not to look into the future to find out the baby's gender. The whole family wanted to be surprised, and the rest of the guild was left in utter suspense.

"C'mon! Please, won't you take a little peek?" Natsu begged Carla.

"I will not look at my brother-slash-sister that way, even if it's in a vision! Humph!" Carla snapped at the Fire Dragon Slayer as she crossed her arms and turned away. Deep down, she wanted a sister, but she imagined the child would look like Pantherlily, and she could not imagine a female looking like her gruff and buff stepfather.

Happy wanted to tell Carla that he loved her at that moment, but he was worried he would spoil the sweetness of the egg being brought into the world. So, he remained quiet and continued to wait for the perfect moment. _I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but the first time saying it can't be casual. It just doesn't work like that. Not how I see it anyways…_

"So this is an Exceed egg…" Lucy gazed at the egg. "I think this is my first time seeing one."

"There really _is_ a first for everything! Just like in that book that Levy lent me!" Ester exclaimed cheerfully. "This is so exciting!" She hugged Samuel, who was standing right next to her. She was glad it was Samuel, but she honestly would have hugged anyone.

"Flowery goodness! I want to hug it!" Droy wept tears of joy. He tried to hug it, but it was snatched away by Wendy.

"You have to be gentle with something as precious as this!" Wendy scolded him.

"When did Droy and Natsu even get here?! They're not allowed and they don't even have a viable excuse to get away with it!" Carla demanded.

"We wanted to see the baby," Natsu reported.

"Um, not me. When I heard eggs, I was thinking scrambled or fried," Droy confessed.

"Keep your grubby mitts away from my un-hatched sibling, you uncouth glutton! Do you hear me?!" Carla shouted at the plant wizard as she chased him away.

"She'll be a great big sister," Happy said in admiration as he watched his beloved angel cat angrily chase an unfortunately obese young man down the walkway of Fairy Hills like a madman. He was sitting on a window sill. "Mm, that child is so lucky to have a big sis like Carla! I'm almost jealous…"

"Almost?" Natsu asked his buddy, raising and eyebrow.

"Aye! If she and I were brother and sister, we wouldn't be allowed to get married!" Happy pointed out. "And our babies…you wouldn't understand. You're too young."

"Hey, I raised you!" Natsu snapped at the blue cat. "Don't you forget it!"

"Alright, alright! I won't forget!" Happy assured defensively. He turned away to look out a window. "You know…I know I'm not related to the baby in any way, but I want to teach him or her what I know. Hopefully, that child will see what I see. That child will admire how the world is so steadily huge. You know?" He looked up at Natsu, and saw that he was sleeping while standing up. "Oh, really?" Loudly, he said, "And those charcoal flames were delicious!"

"Huh?" Natsu woke up, hearing the name of his favorite food. "Charcoal fire? Where? Is there any left?"

"I can't believe I bored you to sleep," Happy muttered in defeat.

"On the flip side, you'd be a good teacher," Natsu claimed, shooting a smile towards Happy, who promptly returned the smile.

He looked back out the window and saw something on the horizon of the lake. "Aye?" He squinted, focusing on the thing on the horizon. He saw a fairly large ship heading towards the guild. He saw the guild crest of…no, it couldn't be. With wide eyes, Happy launched himself out the window and flew towards the guild.

"Where the heck are you going?" Natsu shouted out to him.

"I have to find Master Makarov! You just get everyone ready for a fight!" Happy instructed, panic dwelling in his heart.

"A fight? Heck yeah!" Natsu shouted triumphantly.

Happy flew through a closed window of the guild and skidded to the foot of Makarov's seat, as he was sitting on a bar stool. Makarov calmly said, "You've got to work on your landings, kid."

Getting up swiftly, Happy waved his arms frantically and panicked, "Master, Master, on the horizon! Quick, quick, look! Hurry!"

"Alright, alright. My body doesn't move like it used to," Makarov told him and simply turned his head. Through the broken window, in the distance, was a boat. At the speed it was moving, it was undoubtedly powered by a lacrima that acted as an engine. There was a guild crest on the port side of the bow. In other words, on the left side and towards the front. The emblem looked like the head of some sort of fanged animal. In an instant, Makarov shouted, "ALL FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS, BATTLE STATIONS! BRACE FOR IMPACT! KISS A DAME IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!"

"Kiss a dame?" Happy and Mirajane, who was working the bar, echoed.

"Sure, why not?" Makarov asked with a simple shrug.

"Are we under attack again?" Cana asked groggily. She had had a few drinks at that point.

"It's ten in the morning and you're already out of it?" Happy demanded. He didn't want to sound mean, but it was a potential crisis that the guild was dealing with. Everyone would need to be in top form, based on what Crimson said.

"Alzack, Bisca, slow them down!" Makarov ordered. Immediately, the married sharpshooters went out behind the guild with their magic rifles and started shooting at the boat in the distance.

"Cursed Fang…is finally here…" Happy gulped, trying to swallow the fear in his voice. Then, he suddenly realized that there was a chance that Carla could get hurt in a collision between Fairy Tail and Cursed Fang. He felt a spark in his heart when he realized it. He wasn't sure what it was. He didn't have time to care.

"Master!" Bisca ran in a minute later. "Something just jumped off the end of the ship!"

"Suicide?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! It's still in the air!" Bisca reported.

Without an inkling of hesitation, Happy rushed out back to see Alzack staring up at the sky. Happy, too, looked up and saw a person descending upon them. It looked like a ninja. Alzack glanced at the blue cat and asked, "What are you doing out here? They just sent one of their top fighters on ahead!"

"What?!" Happy cried out.

"His name is Strike. He apparently uses speed magic, along with dabbling in sword magic," Alzack informed him. Strike descended like a meteorite, blowing Alzack and Happy backwards and creating a small crater. When the dust settled, the firearm wizard said to the blue Exceed, "He's also a hand-to-hand combat expert."

"Yikes…" Happy remarked dizzily. He was so dizzy, he could hardly see the sky he was looking directly at.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" Strike asked. He had a raspy voice. Most of his face was covered with scarves, but his deathly red eyes were still visible.

"What's it to you?" Happy asked, straining slightly, as he got up. _If a shockwave from his wore me out this much, I would hate to take a direct hit. Still, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I have to fight. For my guild! For Carla! For everything I hold dear!_

"Big words from such a small creature," Strike's eyes narrowed as he spoke. He suddenly had a katana in hand. Was it requip magic? Or was this ninja of sorts that fast? Happy had a feeling he wouldn't get an answer. Strike raised his sword and brought it down swiftly. Happy flinched.

"Stay back!" Erza's voice shouted out. Upon opening his eyes, he saw her wielding the Fairy Katana against Strike's katana. Not looking away from her opponent, the redheaded S-Class wizard asked, "Happy, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, thanks," Happy answered, finally finding his voice.

"Leave the swordsman to me," Erza instructed. She had not forgotten about Tiran, but at that moment, all that mattered was protecting her comrades and defeating strike.

"Titania! I've wanted this for so long! Ever since your little prison break from the Tower of Heaven," Strike informed her.

"How do you KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" the knightly wizard demanded angrily, feeling that the dark guild opponent was not worthy of asking about her past.

"I do my research," Strike answered, keeping his cool. He managed to pull away from her before going in for another attack. Happy was trying to watch the fight, but their swords were moving so fast. His eyes could not keep up with the swift movements. He could only make out swift blurs, metallic clangs, and sparks flying.

"Happy, look out!" Alzack yelled over to Happy, who immediately threw himself to the ground. Just in time, too, as if the blue cat hadn't, he would have had an arrow through his head.

"What the…?" Happy could barely speak. So much was happening at once.

"That must be Seri and her Celestial Spirit, Orion," Strike rasped.

"Celestial Spirit magic?" Alzack, Happy, and Erza gasped.

"Son! Everyone!" Lucky, who was carrying Elfman high in the air, shouted down to them. "On the lake! Look there!"

"Huh?" Happy looked out onto the lake. He saw a girl wearing feathery clothing, probably the aforementioned Seri. She looked like Angel and Yukino, only her hair was navy blue. Behind her was a muscular man with a sword strapped to his belt and a shield on his back. He also was equipped with a bow and some arrows. This must have been the alleged Orion. Remembering what Natsu had read to him, Orion was a masterful hunter. They were riding on a giant… "Fish!"

"Actually, a flying fish," Strike corrected. "Volans, I believe."

"Oh, yuck!" Happy gagged, recalling the retched taste of flying fish. The only fish he met and didn't like.

"If you're going to correct anyone, let it be the opponent in front of you!" Erza growled, slashing at Strike, who blocked instinctively. "You've got talent. I'll give you that much."

"As do you, Titania," Strike returned the compliment. "Unfortunately for you, words do not win battles, especially not flowery compliments." He attempted to stab her right in the face, but she avoided the attack at exactly the right time, jerking her head away and watching as some of her scarlet red hairs were cut by the blade of her enemy.

"Try this, then," Erza challenged, her Fairy Katana glowing with gold light. "You are about the feel the tears and laughter of the Fairy Tail guild. Our blood, our sweat, our happiness, our sadness, our love, our fortitude; all of it. On behalf of my comrades, I will finish this quickly!" _Everyone, please lend me your strength. Lend me your souls…_

"Erza…" Happy's eyes sparkled. He found her very inspiring.

"Kah! Let's handle that Seri while we still can!" Lucky recommended.

"That's the manliest idea I've ever heard," Elfman commended his Exceed partner. "You really are the perfect cat man. Hey, that kind of sounds like a good last name. Catman."

"Kah! I've got to remember that!" Lucky shouted vigorously as he carried Elfman down towards Volans, Seri, and Orion.

"Beast Arm: Reptile!" Elfman's arm transformed into that of a reptile. "Let's show these guys the power of real men in a real guild!"

"Aye, sir!" Lucky roared as he sped towards the flying fish.

"Volans, up," Seri commanded. The flying fish rose out of the water and was now flying in the air.

"An air battle, eh? Lucky, can you handle this?" Elfman smirked and asked his partner of equal, yet cat-based, manliness.

"Kah! What kind of question is that?!" Lucky demanded.

"That's the answer I wanted," Elfman chuckled. "Now, the most dangerous of this little squad of wizard and spirit must be…" He aimed for Orion and threw a punch, "YOU THERE!"

"Orion," Seri simply said. (Whoa! Tongue twister.)

"As you command, Mistress Seri," Orion obeyed the vague order perfectly. His bow and arrows were suddenly gone and he guarded with his shield. "Any requests?"

"No. Kill them however you please," Seri shook her head.

"Thank you, milady!" Orion bellowed vigorously, as if he was holding back bloodlust and suppressing his craving for the hunt.

Meanwhile, Erza was about to finish her duel with Strike. "GREAT FAIRY…!" She seemed to have fairy wings made of light at that particular moment. "…SLAAAASH!" She brought her sword down with a force so great that it knocked Strike's katana out of his hands and sent him flying into the lake. He had barely endured the attack and did not have enough power or consciousness to stand on water, even though he did have the ability. He was like the average ninja, only at least three times as ruthless, twice as fast, one-point-five times as angry floating in a lake in defeat.

"You're the manliest opponent I've ever run into. Sorry, but I can't let this last long," Elfman told Orion.

"Same here. You are holding us up," Orion informed him. He was about to cut Elfman and Lucky with his sword, but Lucky pulled himself and his partner out of harm's way.

"Thanks, partner," Elfman thanked.

"Kah! No trouble, partner," Lucky chuckled triumphantly.

"Now it's time for my ultimate technique…" Elfman decided.

"But first, how about a wager, Orion?" Lucky challenged. "You take my partner's attack head on. If you're okay, we surrender. But if we defeat you, your partner surrenders."

"You're on! Just so you know, I'm at full power," Orion accepted the challenge.

"Excuse me?!" Seri snapped, feeling as though she no longer had a say in the fight.

"A deal's a deal. MAN PUNCH!" Elfman punched Orion with his reptilian arm and all of his might.

Orion was hit much harder than he expected. He gasped, "How is this possible…?" He started to disappear. "I'm sorry, milady…"

"Well, a deal's a deal, and Celestial wizards always keep their word, even though _I _couldn't get a word in edgewise," Seri sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Papa!" Happy cheered from land.

"Good job," Erza panted and held a thumbs-up for Elfman and Lucky.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Tiran, now slimmer and smaller, donning a dark cloak and mask, sighed in frustration, "Those two were among my strongest. How could they have been beaten so easily? I think I will have to finish them off myself."

"Master, why not let me handle things?" a young man with a muscular build and a head enveloped in flames asked. He was wearing some sort of flowing kilt, but he was topless, making him otherwise au natural. His name was Hino, a fire wizard, and one of Cursed Fang's best.

"You? Hino, my dear boy, let the master get things done his way," a man donning a yellow trench coat, a top hat, and an umbrella suggested. He had a mustache, a long, dark braid going down his back, and eyes that were never a set color. His name was Alistair Bane. He was Tiran's right hand man.

"For the sake of the new era, Fairy Tail must be destroyed, along with that traitorous Crimson. What a shame. He was the prince of Cursed Fang, and he threw it all away. He threw away his life," Tiran said with no remorse at all, "on multiple levels."


	19. Shining Wings

**Here's the next part of the story. I have a good feeling about this chapter, so we'll see how it plays out. I give Happy a new power. Also, I give Ruby, Crimson's mother, a love interest in Salberay, a minor recurring character during the Edolas arc. Enjoy, everyone!**

**Chapter 19: Shining Wings**

The battle between Cursed Fang and Fairy Tail was off to an intense. Happy wasn't sure what to do. Cursed Fang must have had stronger wizards than Strike and Seri, who were strong to begin with.

"Let's go, Happy," a voice from behind Happy suggested. The blue cat turned around to find his partner grinning at him.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said with a determined nods. Sprouting his wings, he picked up his friend, and flew off. Flying towards the moderately sized boat, Happy found himself accompanied by his beloved Carla, who was carrying Wendy. He exclaimed cheerfully, "Carla!"

"Where are Lily and Gajeel?" Natsu asked them.

"Lily is with my mother and the egg," Carla answered, not looking away from Cursed Fangs small battleship of sorts. She was determined to do whatever she had to in order to protect her mother, unborn sibling, and stepfather. She had her part to play, and she was dead set on playing it.

"So Gajeel is stranded. Luckily, he can easily adapt to long range fighting," Wendy pointed out.

"Ha, ha! Gajeel has to miss out on all the fun!" Natsu laughed triumphantly.

"Will you focus, you fire breathing scatterbrain?!" Carla snapped at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

On the boat, Alistair Bane twirled his umbrella and sighed, "These Fairy Tail wizards have no idea when to quit. How annoying. Master, I will cover you."

"Thank you, Bane," Tiran nodded. With the mask he was wearing, he was impossible to try to read his emotions, but he radiated an enormous and terrifying power.

"It's time for my favorite trick," Alistair decided. "How does a small thundershower with high-speed winds sound?"

"I hate thundershowers. They depress me," Hino gave his input.

"Just do it," Tiran ordered. Knowing his master's orders were nothing if not absolute, he pointed up with his index finger. Dark clouds started swarming and swirling directly above them.

"A storm?!" Wendy gasped, still in Carla's grip.

"How?! The skies were clear up until a moment ago!" Carla exclaimed in shock.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"This is nuts," Natsu grumbled, still being held up by Happy. "Fire Dragon…!"

"Watch out!" Happy screamed as he pulled himself and Natsu out of the way of a bolt of lightning. "That was way too close!"

"You're not kidding…" Carla agreed, taking a breath of relief. She was so glad that her beloved Happy was safe. Suddenly, she felt the wind pick up sharply, and it started to blow her and Wendy around uncontrollably.

"Carla!" Happy cried out. He and Natsu were fine somehow. Carla was able to get a glimpse of Happy's wings. They had a white glow to them.

"Go on ahead! Go!" Carla commanded.

"I…I'll come back…! I love you!" Happy shouted, but Carla could not hear him over the wind. She made a gesture that told him she didn't hear. At the top of his lungs, he shouted, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Happy…" Carla gasped softly. "I love you, too!"

Happy could barely hear her, but he knew what she said. He could feel it. It got him pumped. His wings glowed brighter, and up until that moment, he never noticed. Suddenly, his wings were huge. Even more surprising, he had six of them, all shining bright.

Marl and Shagotte were in Fairy Hills, watching the battle. They saw Happy's wings and were amazed. Pantherlily asked them, "What is it?"

"I've only heard legends about this from my mother and grandmother," Marl claimed, gasping. She could not believe her eyes. "My little boy has the blessing of the Shining Wings."

"Shining Wings?" Pantherlily asked, tilting his head.

"Also known as Shining Aera…! I can't believe it. Centuries ago, in Edolas, there were supposedly Exceeds with multiple sets of shining wings. They acted as the guardians of our kind. We looked at them as heroes, but as time went on, there were fewer and fewer Exceeds who were lucky enough to have the Shining Aera. It's shocking to see them now," Shagotte explained, trying to swallow her surprise.

"Not really, now that I think about it. My grandmother, Happy's great-grandmother, always told me that the wings are in our bloodline…somewhere…" Marl explained. "She said that one of our ancestors had Shining Aera, and that the wings will come forth once again."

"Incredible…" Shagotte said in astonishment.

"Happy, be safe…" Marl prayed for her son's safety.

Meanwhile, Happy was cutting through Alistair's winds like gaseous butter. He had even parted the clouds. He wasn't sure what this power was, but he was going to use it. He seemed to have three voices when he spoke, saying, "I will defeat you. You have targeted Exceed-kind, as well as my companions and loved ones. You have this one opportunity to surrender. I cannot allow you to continue with your assault."

"Dream on," Tiran rasped. A magic force lifted him into the air. "Hino, take care of them."

"Right! Phoenix style: Burning Impact!" Hino leapt up at Happy and Natsu, flames swirling around his fist.

"Happy, throw me!" Natsu commanded. Happy did as instructed. In an instant, Natsu was sucking on Hino's fiery hand. With a mouth pull, the Fire Dragon Slayer laughed in victory.

"What the…? C'mon, man!" Hino shouted at him as they both fell onto the deck of the boat.

"I'll start with you first, Exceed," Tiran promised, summoning massive amounts of magic power to his body. "Cosmic Avatar!" Tiran was suddenly inside a transparent black giant made of pure cosmic energy. The battle avatar seemed to have white dots (presumably imitation stars) and it glowed with a white aura.

"Grr…RAAAH!" Happy shouted at the top of his lungs. He was suddenly donning a shiny silver helmet and wielding a long sword that was proportional to his size and small shield. The shield had the emblem of Extalia on it. "No matter what, you shall not get past me!"

Carla and Wendy had landed on the shore by Fairy Hills. Carla watched, suppressing tears at the thought that Happy might lose. _No. He won't lose. He cannot lose!_

"Now you will see my power. To an extent, anyways," Tiran assured. The Cosmic Avatar held up it's giant arms and charged a sphere of magic power. "Jupiter Cannon!" The giant lowered its arms towards Happy and blasted a Jupiter Cannon attack.

"He did that on his own?!" Alzack gasped from the guild.

"That…shouldn't be possible!" Erza gasped, unable to accept how powerful Tiran was. He was only toying with her when they fought. Unbelievable! How could one man have so much power?

"It can't be…" Crimson, who had only just arrived on the scene, gasped and fell to his knees. Garnet, his estranged older brother, held him tightly. Ruby, their long lost mother, was paralyzed by fear. However, it was not because of Tiran. She recognized Strike and Seri as two of her late husband's killers. Her current boyfriend, the southern Exceed Salberay, held her tightly as she started to break down in tears.

"Hey, Sal! When did you get here?" Lucky called over to Salberay.

"Not long ago, Luck. A few minutes, I reckon," Salberay called back. They seemed to be old acquaintances. "Y'all know Ruby, right?"

"I know of her. Hey, that's my kid out there fighting the giant," Lucky informed Salberay.

"No fooling?" Salberay asked.

Erza looked at Ruby's tearful face and immediately knew how the red female Exceed felt. She gave Ruby a pat on the head and said comfortingly, "Elfman and I made sure we avenged your husband."

"Thank you. I only hope that nice little boy will be okay," Ruby wept.

"HAPPY!" Carla screamed just as the Jupiter blast hit him. Without flinching or a hint of fear, the blue, six-winged thrust his shield out towards the beam. A huge magic circle appeared in front of the shield. In the center was what looked like Extalia's emblem surrounded by six wings, three per side. The beam hit the circle and bounced off, shooting somewhere into space.

"Alright, little buddy!" Natsu roared triumphantly as he held his own against not only Hino, but Alistair Bane as well.

"Come here, you!" Hino growled, trying to blast Natsu. Natsu only ate the flames.

"Allow me, Hino," Alistair offered, shooting lightning from his fingertips. He was going to put his weather magic to good use against Natsu. However, Natsu ate the lightning as well. "What?! What…are you?!"

"Thanks for the meal, you guys," Natsu smirked and confidently thanked them. He went into Lightning Flame Dragon mode. "Now, allow me to return the favor. Lightning Flame Dragon…!"

"Stop him!" Alistair shouted. It was too late.

"ROOOOOOOOOAR!" Natsu roared. A fierce combination of flames and lightning tore the boat apart, and a multitude of Cursed Fang wizards were floating in the water of the lake. "Eat that, losers. Wait a second…I'm sinking, too!"

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice called out to him. She had borrowed a magic surfboard from someone and it was propelling her towards her significant other. "Natsu, jump into my arms!"

"It looks better if the roles are reversed, but okay!" Natsu said and jumped. At that moment, the motion sickness pill he had taken earlier for no good reason at all (or just to be safe, whatever looks better for him) had worn off. When he jumped into Lucy's arms, he felt sick because he counted the magic surfboard as a vehicle. "Oh, man…"

"Why were you fine on the boat?!" Lucy demanded in shock.

"I was on the pill," Natsu claimed sickly.

"Please don't puke on me," Lucy begged, but it seemed to be more like she was praying that Natsu would not get sick on her. She looked towards Happy and his fight with Tiran. "I hope he's okay…"

"Happy will be fine," Natsu wheezed. "He may not seem like it, but he's a fighter." He suddenly felt more ill. "Lucy, I'm going to…urgh…"

"Not until we hit shore!" Lucy yelled and sped back to the beach by Fairy Hills.

Carla was on the shore, praying for Happy. She almost did not hear Wendy shout, "Look! There are Lucy and Natsu!" The white cat turned to look, and saw Lucy surf onto the shore. What she saw after that…well, let's just say she would want to forget it for the rest of her life.

"Good job. You waited for shore," Lucy rubbed Natsu's back and congratulated him.

"Yep, I sure did," Natsu said, and then spat in the same. "Yuck…"

Carla turned her attention back to the battle in the sky. She whispered, "Happy…please be safe…and know that I love you…" Tears streaked her face. She was simply so scared. He was risking his life fighting a very powerful and merciless wizard in order to protect the guild, and they had only just exchanged their feelings. She watched the tears fall from her eyes and shouted, "I BELIEVE IN YOU, SO YOU'D BETTER COME BACK TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME, HAPPY?!"

Happy, having heard Carla shout out to him, smirked and nodded. He muttered victoriously, "I do hear you. I will come back, and I love you, too."

"You're awfully cocky, cat. You act like you have already won," Tiran said to Happy. "But you die today!" The avatar thrust its fists out at Happy, trying to punch him, chop him, slam him, and doing whatever else it would have taken to defeat the enhanced Exceed. However, as tiring as it must have been, Happy dodged every attempt.

"I think my turn is long overdue. Do you not agree?" Happy asked the enemy. His sword glowed with an incredibly bright light. He flew at the avatar's chest, running along its arms from time to time to throw Tiran off. Finally, he flew right through the Cosmic Avatar. "AYE, SIR!"

Tiran began to fall as the Cosmic Avatar faded away. He gasped, "That's…that's impossible! I was defeated by an Exceed…?!"

"Master!" Alistair shouted from the water. He summoned a gale force wind to soften his master's fall.

"It can't be helped. Retreat," Tiran commanded. "Remember us, Fairy Tail. We are not the kind to give up easily." He focused on Crimson and growled, "You should be extra careful from here on in."

Crimson gulped, getting chills from Master Tiran's concealed glare. Garnet assured, "Don't worry, bro. I won't let him hurt you."

Exhausted, Happy's wings receded until he had only the standard two Exceed wings. He floated over to the beach by Fairy Hills and collapsed into Carla's arms. He panted, "I did it…"

"Yes, you did," Carla sniffled and managed to smile. "Don't worry me like that again. I…I was so scared! I was worried about you! I can't lose you, especially not after we finally confessed our feelings for each other!"

"Hey, I'm alright," Happy hugged her in consolation and told her. "We're all alright. You know, I'm so glad you and I were able to say what we needed to say. I have been dying to get that off my chest!" When he received a glare from Carla, he realized her worded that statement wrong. "Uh…hee, hee…sorry."

"It's fine…" Carla sighed. "I'm just so glad that you're alright. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me, too. I knew it was love at first sight," Happy giggled and held his darling Carla close. "Without looking into the future, what do you think the baby will be? A boy or a girl?"

"Well, I'd be happy either way. I personally want a sister, but I have a feeling that the baby will look like Lily. I can't imagine a female looking like him," Carla told him.

"Yeah, but Lily's a good name for a girl," Happy pointed out.

"Yes, it sounds very pretty. I hope that I bring a girl into the world someday, so I can name her Lily. I'll intend for her to be named after my stepfather, but it'll likely be short for Lillian. Legally, anyway," Carla explained.

"If I ever have a boy, I'll name him Skippy!" Happy claimed cheerfully.

"Skippy?" Carla echoed.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed. The idea made Carla smile. Skippy and Lily. Not a bad pair of names.

"Who wants coffee?" Juvia came onto the beach and started to offer her coffee around.

"I'll try some, if you don't mind!" Lucy said and smiled. Juvia held a coffee pot in one hand and a stack of cups in the other. She poured a cup for Lucy and gave it to her. The Celestial Spirit wizard took a sip. "Wow!"

"Meow!" Happy meowed, and Carla clung happily to his arms.

"Let me try some!" Natsu urged. Juvia poured him a cup. He tasted it. "It's almost as tasty as fire! It's like caffeinated gold in your mouth! Wonderful! Amazing! Remarkable!"

"Who knew coffee could get everyone in such a frenzy?" Happy asked rhetorically, holding Carla close to him.

"So, buddy, how are you feeling?" Natsu asked as he drank more coffee.

"Exhausted!" Happy exclaimed. He almost collapsed again. He would have if not for Carla supporting him. "Thanks, Carla. I don't know where I would be without you."

"You're very welcome," Carla said to him. With this battle behind them, she wondered what the future held. Of course, she didn't want to suddenly know everything. Not knowing what the future held kept life suspenseful and addicting. "I think I'll use my clairvoyance when I absolutely need to."

"Yeah. Same for me and that spell that made me all shiny," Happy agreed. He saw his mother run onto the beach and was in a tight hug from her a moment later.

"I can't believe it… My grandmother was right… You have the Shining Aera. Baby, I'm so glad you're okay!" Marl wept tears of joy.

"Shining Aera? That sounds so cool!" Happy said cheerily. Even when he was completely exhausted, he was never too tired to smile. Happy was a happy guy, true to his name. Carla admired that about him.

"Carla," Marl sniffled, "I want to thank you for watching out for my little boy!"

"It's an honor, Miss Marl," Carla said to her, nodding. "Happy has done his fair share of looking out for me, as well."

"You two will make such a cute couple in the future," Marl sniffled.

"Mama, have you and Papa ever thought of having another child?" Happy asked her curiously.

"A few times, but we're just so happy we can be with you now, Happy," Marl answered her son's question.

"Aye, sir!" Lucky shouted from above as he and Elfman landed.

"That was the manliest battle finale I have ever seen!" Elfman bellowed and winked at Happy.

"Thank you!" Happy politely thanked him. "That was a nice move you and Papa did with that deal."

"Kah! You're darn right it was," Lucky said approvingly.

"Hey, Carla, can you please help me into the Hills?" Happy requested, worried he would pass out at any given moment. Without a word, Carla kindly obliged, aiding him into Fairy Hills, all the way up into her bed so he could lie down and rest.


	20. The Egg Hatches

**It was a hard decision, but I'm going to end the story here. I feel like it's one of my best works. Word-wise, it is my longest story. Chapter-wise, it is tied for longest story. I really enjoyed writing this story! I get this way a lot. I almost don't want it to end! Thank you all so much for reading it! And now, the moment you have all been waiting for since Shagotte got pregnant. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: The Egg Hatches**

Happy was lying down in Carla, Wendy, and Shagotte's bed as Porlyusica worked to restore the copious amount of magic power Happy had exhausted when he invoked the Shining Aera. As she worked on him, the medicinal advisor did her job of advising about medicinal topics by saying, "I think you won't feel like living dirt if you'd learn to expand and control your magic power a bit better."

"Aye…" Happy said with a nod. It was not much of a reaction, but he had tired himself out more so than ever before. "It's kind of lucky that I didn't fall in the lake and drown."

"Don't say such things!" Carla suddenly shouted at him, still skittish and emotionally tender from the fight. She was ashamed of herself for doubting Happy, but could anyone blame her? Tiran could summon battle avatars made of cosmic energy and shoot Jupiter blasts from his bare hands. Anyone could fear for the life of an ally fighting such a tyrannical powerhouse.

"Sorry…" Happy apologized softly.

"…That's alright. Maybe, once you are better, we could go out for a milkshake or some fish if you'd like," Carla offered, suddenly shy. It was an incredibly drastic shift, but she was trying to make a point to tone down her yelling and chiding.

"I'd love that," Happy informed her. His face lit up like his wings did during the battle.

"I'd expect a showy end to a battle from your fire breathing buddy, but a showy end to a battle from you? Never would have seen it coming," Porlyusica informed the young blue cat. "I've only heard legends about the Shining Aera. Well, except for this one time. Just before I came here to Earthland, I thought I saw an Exceed with six shining wings soar over my house. The Exceed looked down at me and smiled. I felt some kind of warm and fuzzy feeling. It was as though I was being told 'everything will be alright', even though I wasn't aware of my relocation at the time."

"Wow! Miss Porlyusica, that sounds amazing!" Carla exclaimed. She was in awe of the woman's experience with an Exceed with the gift of Shining Wings.

"Aye!" Happy excitedly agreed with her.

"Scop dop zol!" Gajeel yelled as he rolled in, then burned himself with Wakaba's lighter that was clearly marked 'for when Macao is not around', which he wasn't. "Ouch! Dang it to dump water! Why won't this fire retardant spell work?!"

"It's 'stop, drop, roll', and I told you it's not a spell," Levy informed him. He looked at Porlyusica and the Exceeds apologetically. "I'm so sorry…" With that said, though she was pained by embarrassment, she dragged the Iron Dragon Slayer out of the room before Porlyusica could (and definitely would) call them stupid humans and throw something at them.

To Happy's left was the egg, which sat in the middle of the bed where Carla normally slept. She normally slept between her mother and Wendy, hence the position of being in the middle. The egg moved on its own. Shocked, Happy's eyes widened. Carla, who was also surprised, almost fell off the bed.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Carla asked, trying to suppress the volume of her voice in spite of her startled state.

"Yeah. After the three-month gestation, an Exceed egg can take anywhere between a few hours and several days to hatch. Well, that's the normal range, anyway," Porlyusica informed the two younglings.

"Mother! Mother!" Carla ran out of the room, retrieved her mother and Pantherlily, and dragged them back into the bedroom. Several other people followed.

"Oh my gosh! It's hatching!" Shagotte exclaimed with delight.

"My first child…!" Pantherlily sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Please be a dragon, please be a dragon, please be a dragon," Natsu prayed.

"Um, Natsu, we already know it's not going to be a dragon," Lucy reminded him, patting him on the back to help him cope with the sheer disappointment he felt after being reminded that.

"Wait! Let me put up the banner!" Cana ran in and started hanging a banner. Erza helped her. When fully opened, the banner read 'It's a girl!'

"What if it's not a girl?" Romeo asked curiously as he stared at the banner.

"Uh…I didn't think that far ahead," Cana admitted.

Finally, it hatched! In the midst of broken pieces of eggshell was a black baby Exceed with a white muzzle, much like Pantherlily. However, the child's ears were triangular like Shagotte's, as opposed to Pantherlily's round ears.

"Mother? Is it a boy or a girl?" Carla asked curiously, fighting the temptation to check the gender of the baby herself.

Pantherlily dusted the bits of eggshell, which varied drastically in size, off the bed and into the waste basket. Shagotte checked her newborn kitten. With tears of joy in her eyes, Shagotte reported, "It's a boy."

"Aw, f—poodles," Cana almost cursed, but suddenly remember she was among children. "Wait, I've got this. I've got this." Taking a black market out of her purse, she wrote the word 'not' between 'it's' and 'a', making the banner say 'It's not a girl!'

"You almost used inappropriate language," Samuel informed Cana in shock.

"You eat tuna out of a can," Cana shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what it sounds like, kid," Cana gave a pat to Samuel's head. "How old are you again?"

"Me? I would be Carla and Happy's age, but since they didn't age for seven years, I am seven years their senior. I'm 13," Samuel informed her.

"That's about the time I started my favorite hobby," Cana told him with a wink. She picked him out and hugged him. "You're so cuddly!"

"Lily, he's your first. You should name him," Shagotte suggested.

"No, Shaggy, I couldn't. You never got to name your first child," Pantherlily pointed out.

"Oh for the love of… Why don't you both pick a name?" Carla suggested. "Please, let's not have an argument over naming this adorable little child."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Aye!" the baby shouted.

A grin spread across Happy's face. Again, he said, "Aye!"

"Aye!" the baby called back.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Aye!" the baby responded.

"Alright, alright, enough of that," Carla decided, shaking her head. _Honestly, I don't want it to feel like I'm in love with my brother…_

"Aye!" Happy and the baby simultaneously said in compliance.

"Myo," Shagotte and Pantherlily decided. **(A/N: It's not pronounced the way it's spelled. I imagined it being pronounced as 'Me-oh', but spelled 'Myo'.)**

"Kah! It sounds manly!" Lucky shouted vigorously. "I like it! I give it the Lucky Seal of Approval!" He put a sticker on Pantherlily's forehead.

"Why did you put it on me?! It's the baby's name!" the black father Exceed demanded.

"Kah! Babies can choke on stickers, you know!" Lucky shouted back."And cigars!"

"Why would I give Myo a cigar?!" Pantherlily demanded.

"Well, how should I know?!" Lucky shouted back.

"Yo to the people and kitty cats!" Crimson shouted out as he entered the room with Garnet, Ruby, and Salberay.

"Oh, Queen Shagotte, your baby is beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Thank you," Shagotte thanked the red female. "The royal title isn't really necessary anymore. You can speak with me casually."

"Thank you," Ruby bowed her head politely.

"Maybe you and Sal should make your own baby," Crimson suggested, which caused both Ruby and Salberay to blush, though Ruby's blush was not noticeable due to her red fur.

"Yeah. Haven't you thought about getting married?" Garnet asked them curiously.

"Well…" Ruby said sheepishly.

"Maybe one day, boys. I have to say that red is my new favorite color," Salberay told the six- and twelve-year-olds. He gave Ruby a peck on the cheek.

"Aww!" Ester cooed.

"So…sweet…" Samuel sniffled, on the verge of losing his hat (metaphorically).

"Well, Myo, do you like your name?" Shagotte asked the kitten sweetly.

"One aye for yes. Two ayes for double-yes," Happy instructed with an excited grin.

"Aye-aye!" Myo exclaimed cheerfully, a kitten without a care in the world.

"He's perfect!" Gajeel picked Myo up and inhaled his scent. "Purr-fect! He has that new-kitten smell! His paws are so soft to the touch!" He rubbed his thumbs on Myo's paw pads. "And that tail! So playful, and in a way, it's so noble! Oh, Myo, Uncle Gajeel loves you! He loves you!"

"Dude, write a poem and give your cat his kid back," Natsu suggested flatly with somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"You'd better watch it, or I'll sic this cat on you!" Gajeel warned.

"Meow," Myo mewed.

"For a newborn, he certainly is handling this excitement well," Carla commented.

"He'll fit in well at Fairy Tail!" Happy added. After regaining the strength to stand, he stood next to Carla and wrapped an arm around her.

"Come here, you," Carla said and kissed Happy's lips. Everyone was shocked, including the kissers. The room fell silent.

When they broke away, Happy was filled with boundless energy and he had hearts in his eyes. "Aye, sir!" He jumped up, did a back flip, landed on his feet, stumbled a little, and regained his balance over the course of five seconds. "That was amazing!"

"I'm a little surprised at myself for being so forward about it," Carla chuckled sheepishly.

"Kah! _You're_ supposed to sweep the girl off _her_ feet!" Lucky told Happy. "You're a real man, aren't you?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said to his father with a proud salute. "So, are you and Mama thinking about having another child?"

"Uh…" Lucky was unsure of how he should have gone about answering that question, so he gave it the old farmers' try. "Um, we'll see. Okay, kid?"

"Aye!" Happy accepted the answer.

"Aye!" Myo called out in response from his mother's arms, as he was now snugly in them.

"Mother, may I hold him?" Carla asked softly.

"Sure, Carla. Be careful now," Shagotte obliged and gently handed Myo to Carla. "That's your big sister, Myo. Say hi!"

"Hello, Myo," Carla greeted quietly. There were tears of happiness dangling in her eyes. Myo just stared up at his older half-sister with a straight face. "This baby hates me…"

"No, no, he doesn't hate you!" Shagotte objected, secretly praying Myo truly didn't hate Carla. "Carla, just…just smile at him!"

Carla did as she was told, but she felt that she probably would have smiled anyway. Myo let out a giggle and smiled back. Happy once again wrapped his arm around Carla and said, "You're going to be a great big sister. And a wonderful mama someday."

"Oh, thank you, Happy," Carla thanked him with genuine appreciation and even purer love. She looked into the ever-adventurous eyes of her new baby half-brother and wondered what her own kids would be like. What _their_ kids would be like. She had a feeling that Happy was the one, and she did not need to use her precognition to know that. He didn't have precognition at all, and yet he knew. He had known it was fate since the moment he laid eyes on her.

_**The end**_

**Once again, thanks so much! I loved writing this, and I know I already said it.**

**Pantherlily: Wait, why would you name a girl after me?**

**Happy: Because Lily is a name fit for a beautiful little girl.**

**Pantherlily: AAH! Why did you tell me that?! There goes my self-esteem…**

**Shagotte: Dear, you're being a little overdramatic…**

**Natsu: Am I in the wrong room?**

**Vulpecula: Maybe you're caught in a trap. (Mischievous snicker)**

**Plue: (Holds up a sign that says "That's all, folks")**

**No that is not copyright infringement. A lot of companies that are still standing have used that phrase. Fine, I'll say it. I am not the creator of the phrase on that sign! **


End file.
